The Power of Music
by Angel of 513
Summary: Eyes goes on a nine month musical tour that will change both him and his out look on life forever.crossover with Gravitation.EyesKanone full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hiiiiiiii! It's me again and I'm back with a new fanfic! Yeahh! This is my first attempt at a crossover; the idea came to me a while ago when I was watching my newly bought_ Spiral _dvd for the 5th time. Man I love that anime and_ Gravitation _too even though I haven't seen the anime or read the manga yet I've read mass fanfics and looked up as much as I could on my trusty internet. So I plan to buy a _Gravitation _dvd the next time I go to the video store and I can't wait. I know I said the title of this story was_ World Tour_ but when I was going over my plans for this story it just didn't quite fit the theme or message I'm trying to convey so I chaged it to _The Power Of Music_ you'll see as the story goes on trust me.

_summery_

I wrote a full preview summery in my latest _Sailor Moon_ fanfic chapter kinda like the previews you see for movies. If you guys want a full synopsis of the story then you're going to have to read my _Sailor Moon_ fic other then that you're going to have to either settle for the one below or wait and find out what happens as the story flows. So here is a miniture summery for the fic...

Eyes has been invited on the NG Records international_ "Shining Stars Tour" _and accepts with intentions of finding a certain someone, but that means that for eight months he'll have to leave the others. Eyes has a slew of emotional conflicts he has to solve with in himself which he hopes to try and do while he's away,but what happens when he catches the eye of Ryuichi Sakuma who sees something special in him? Eyes' life is about to do a 180 over the next eight months when he encounters new friends and rivals, and he just might learn some important life lessons like that the kindness and friendship you show others can help heal your own wounds. And one of the most important never be afraid to let your true light shine. Plus another lesson that he'll never forget don't underestimate the power of music.

**_The Power Of Music_**

**Chapter One: So It Begins **

**Warning: Slight OOCness **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Spiral _or _Gravitation_ or any other characters from any other animes I may use unless I put my own OCs in it then I own at least those. **

**_A.N./ italic sentences are thoughts_**

The room was dark and you could barely see even if you tried to look and the only thing you heard was the sound of someone's choked sobs. If you looked hard enough you could see the form of a little boy no older then five years old, and if you looked even harder you could tell this boy wasn't your typical little boy for one he had medium legnth silver hair and startling yet beautiful blue eyes that were now red and puffy from crying. But the most noticeable thing about the young boy was that his arms and shirt were covered in blood the boy also had some on his face from attempting to wipe his tears away, but they kept coming which caused him to sob harder. Suddenly you hear footsteps which caused the boy to stop crying and start shaking with fear; suddenly you see the form of a young man around the age of nineteen walk up to the little boy. You could instantly tell that this young man isn't your normal teenager for even though he had normal medium length brown hair the feature that stood out the most were his piercing cat like golden eyes which for some reason you could tell almost always had a slightly sinister look in them, but right now the only look they had was a look of pure love and compassion. The young man knelt down before the young boy causing him to tense up especially as the teen gently lifted the little boy's chin so that he could see his face.

Ounce the little boy saw who it was he instantly threw his arms around the teen hugging him for dear life the young man embraced the boy back and they stayed that way for a while until the young man pulled away and gave the little boy a sad smile. The silver haired little boy looked at his friend with confusion but still in return smiled back now that he had stopped crying then for the first time one of them spoke.

"Eyes I'm sorry", said the young man looking at the boy with a look of hurt and dissapointment on his face. "Why would you be sorry Kanone?" , asked the little boy known as 'Eyes' with confusion.

"I'm sorry because I must now leave.", Kanone answered; Eyes looked sad for a while but then got a hopeful look on his face " You're coming back right?" Eyes' eyes held a look of love and hope in them, but it didn't save him from the impact of what Kanone's anwer was.

"I'm sorry my precious Eyes but I won't be coming back ever.", Kanone said sadly. Eyes looked like someone just punched him in the stomach "What do you mean you're not coming back!", he screamed "You...you can't leave,you can't leave me, you can't leave_ us_!", if Eyes was crying before he was deffinitely bawling now. Kanone stood up and turned to leave but was stopped when he felt someone tugging on the back of his shirt he turned to look at Eyes who was now standing with his head bowed but you could still see tears falling to the floor.

"Why...why are you leaving?" Eyes asked queitly Kanone stayed silent which caused Eyes to get angry he wanted to know why his life long friend who he loved more then anything and was practicly his only family was leaving with no intention of returning. "Answer me, why are you leaving!" Eyes sreamed anger and hurt evident in his voice; Kanone didn't look at Eyes but responded with "You wouldn't understand Eyes."

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand did I do something wrong please just tell me!" Eyes buried his face in the back of Kanone's shirt sobbing. "Eyes stop it _now_." Kanone said in a dangerously low tone "No! You promised me you would be by my side always I never ounce abandoned you so why do you keep leaving?" Eyes knew that going up against Kanone was stupid but damnit this hurt! "Oh really you never abandoned me? What about when you took Little Narumi's side and betrayed me!", Kanone yelled ;the look he had in his eyes now was one of pure hate which scared Eyes to no end because Kanone had never looked at him like that before.

"What are you talking about I didn't betray you what you were doing was _wrong_ Kanone and you know it!" Eyes yelled grabbing back onto Kanone but to his shock as soon he did this Kanone knocked him to the ground. Eyes was now shaking out of a mixture of emotions from anger,hurt,betrayel,confusion, but most of all guilt; Kanone looked at Eyes and his own softned just a little yet still he turned around and began to walk away saying 'good-bye' ever so softly but loud enough for the little boy to hear. Eyes was still on the ground shaking and tears streamed down his face but he made no effort to wipe them away for his attention was on the retreating form of his best friend who was also the love of his life "But...you promised...and.. I didn't mean..." were the only words he said as the whole scene began to fade away...

(end of _dream_)

The sun flowed in through the slightly open curtains casting light into the dark room upon the sleeping figure of a silver haired boy about the age of eighteen. The light caused him to stir a little but he really didn't feel like waking up right now, but unfortunatly he had no choice when his alarm clock went off; resisting the urge to throw the evil thing against the wall the teen simply pushed the off button. The boy got up out of bed and made his way to the bathroom slowly in a half sleep daze( he really hated mornings) ounce he was in the bathroom he turned the lights on and looked in the mirror and came face to face with the features that he had grown to slightly hate over the years. Anyone that knew who he was or just saw him would have said he was gorgeous and that he almost looked angelic with his long silver hair that went past his shoulders, his pale skin, and stunning blue cat like eyes not to mention his petite perfect body. But for Eyes Rutherford pianist extraordinare his looks were a constant reminder of his curse for he was a Blade Child and his 'angelic' features are what marked him as one.

He sometimes wondered what his fans would think if they knew what he was, if they knew he was a cursed child. Eyes started doing his daily morning routine shower,brush his teeth all that kind of stuff ounce he was done he got dressed as usual he was wearing black today he was wearing a black fitted sleeveless shirt,black jeans,and a black studed belt. To finish his outfit he also had a black studed collar around his neck along with with his customary black boots with that he grabed the last part of his outfit his black leather jacket and he was out. He was meeting the others for breakfast this morning; while he was walking down the street his mind wandered to his dream he had been having ever since Kanone had disappeared. After Kanone's showdown with Ayumu some things had changed over the year besides Kanone's sudden disappearance everyone else changed well not everyone Kousuke was still a hot headed idiot but he and Ryoko were dating now. Ayumu and Hiyono were together as well and Ayumu has learned to believe in himself, but one thing that beat all that was the hunters haven't shown up for a whole year everyone figured that they were planning something, but nothing has happened at all.

They had figured the hunters would attack when they were divided and against each other at their weakest, but guess they were wrong so thay used the time of peace they had to relax and enjoy themselves what was that phrase Hiyono had said to them 'don't kick a gift horse in the mouth' or something like that. Eveyone was happy except him o.k. maybe he was semi happy but all Eyes could think about was Kanone he was worried about him; Kanone had left without saying a word to anyone not that he really expected him to. Eyes wondered why he even had the dream in the first place what was that thing that people said about dreams... that some are a reflection of someone's true feelings if that was true then that would explain why he was able to cry in his dream. _I guess I was more effected by the incident then I thought_ he considerd _maybe my desire to see Kanone again is what's causing the dream if I can just talk to him then maybe I can be rid of that ridiculous dream! _

Eyes arrived at the cafe' where everyone was meeting up at; Ayumu and Hiyono were already there he figured Kousuke,Rio,and Ryoko wouldn't be there yet knowing those three they won't arrive for a while. Hiyono spotted him and started waving like a mad woman _as if I_ _couldn't already see them _he thought; Eyes gave a slight smile (that was another thing that changed) _if there was any way I could see Kanone and rid myself of that dream and these unwanted feelings then I'll take it; more then anything I just want to know that he's o.k..._

(lesson one Eyes be careful what you wish for)

_On the other side of town..._

Tohma Seguchi sat in his office deep in thought; over the course of two years both Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper had reached the pinacle of international musical fame miraculously sharing the spot of number one. His band and Bad Luck were his main projects and now that they've gone as far as they could go what else was there for any of them? If you wanted to put it bluntly NG Records needed a new project and he needed a new challenge! Tohma was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that someone had just snuck in his office and was now sneaking up behind him ..."HI TOHMA!" , Tohma damn near had a heart attack and almost fell out his seat when he regained his calm he turned to see who would dare to pull such a stunt. It turns out it was no other than his fellow band mate and Nittle Grasper's lead singer Ryuichi Sakuma and the only person who could get away with a stunt like that "Hello Ryuichi I take your having a fun day." Tohma smiled warmly at his best friend for years who smiled back happily "Yeah me and Kumagoro are having loads of fun aren't we Kumagoro?" Ryuichi said bobing his beloved stuff rabbit's head up and down as if to say yes. Tohma chuckled at his friends antics Ryuichi had always been like that despite the fact that he is thirty-two years old he acts like he's five that is until he gets on stage because then he turns into someone completely different a person who is mysterious and charming and has a lot of depth to them.

"Kumagoro and Ryu-chan were suppose to tell you something but Ryu-chan forgot." Ryuichi said but Tohma wasn't listening he was back in deep thought. "Tohma what's wrong why you look sad?" asked Ryuichi who was now concerned Tohma's train of thought was interupted by Ryuichi's question "Hm...oh it's nothing Ryuichi really." Tohma gave him a reassuring smile but Ryuichi wasn't buying it "No! oh no you don't Tohma I'm not stupid you have something on your mind so tell me!" Tohma sighed "Ryuichi..." . Their conversation was cut short by a knock at the door "Come in" called Tohma the door opened and no other then Bad Luck's hyper active lead singer Shuichi Shindou steped in _time to breack out the asprin_ thought Tohma but replaced his tired expression with a smile "Hello Shuichi" he said Ryuichi got even more excited seeing his young friend "Hi Shu-chan!" he said happily. Shuichi smiled brightly "Good morning Mr.Seguchi,Ryuichi what's going on, Ryuichi why were you yelling?" Shuichi asked; _dammit Shuichi_ thought Tohma cause he knew what was coming next. "Tohma's depressed and he won't tell me what's wrong I'm worried he's going to commit suicide!" screamed Ryuichi "What Mr.Seguchi is that true please say it isn't so!" screamed a now frantic Shuichi.

Tohma sighed he didn't know how much more he could take sometimes, but he did enjoy having the two around because they always kept everything exciting "Calm down you two nothing of the sort is going on" said Tohma. "So then what's wrong?" asked Shuichi "Yeah Tohma Ryu-chan wants to know." said Ryuichi "If you two must know I was trying to think of a new publicity stunt for NG Records Bad Luck has become world famous and Nittle Grasper has reclaimed its former glory I think it's time we get a new gimick." explained Tohma "Oh is that all why didn't you tell us we can help you come up with some ideas." said Shuichi with a smile.

"Thank you Shuichi but I think that this is something I should come up with on my own besides we need something big that'll get alot of attention." said Tohma thoughtfuly "Oh come on Tohma let us help please" begged Ryuichi with the infamous puppy dog look on his face. Tohma could never refuse Ryuichi anything especially when he pulled that look and this time was no different "Fine so what ideas do you have?" he asked "Oh I didn't really think you'd actually agree so I got nothing.", said Shuichi laughing nervously; Shuichi was lucky Tohma didn't have a gun cause the thought of shooting the pink haired young man was really looking good about now. "Ryu-chan's gotta it!" exclaimed Ryuichi Shuichi and Tohma looked at Ryuichi with surprised expressions on their faces "what do you have Ryu-chan?" asked Shuichi; Ryuichi looked confused for a minute then the thought clicked back in.

"Well you remember how much attention Bad Luck got when we signed them and the attention we got when we started out?" Ryuichi asked Tohma and Shuichi still looked confused but non the less nodded "Well the reason that's so is because people are attracted to teen artist get it? We were teens when we started out so people were interested in us so we need to do something involving teen artist get it?" Ryuichi smiled having came up with such a great plan. Tohma was silent for a minute then finally ansewered "You know that's a good idea though the way you said it didn't make any sense" Ryuichi just laughed.

"Well if we do something involving teen artist which ones do we use and exactly what would we do?" asked Shuichi "I have the perfect idea evolving,what do you two say to a international tour staring today's most popular teen artist?" answered Tohma smoothly feeling like a genius. "Ryu-chan thinks that sounds like fun!" exclaimed a overly excited Ryuichi "Yeah that's a great idea" exclaimed the excitable young Shuichi "Yes I know and it'll be even more fun because Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck will be joining the lucky young artist we chose." , with that said Tohma got up to leave "Lets go you two we have to inform everyone else and we have alot of work to do in a short amount of time."

Suddenly something clicked in Ryuichi's head then he remembered why he came to see Tohma in the first place"Oh Tohma..." Tohma turned to Ryuichi "What is it Ryuichi", he asked. Ryuichi was queit for a minute then answered "Um...I just rememberd that...Noriko-chan asked me to come and remind you that you had a meeting at eleven o'clock.", he said sheepishly. Then Shuichi came in with "Oh yeah ...Noriko came up to me in the hall and asked me to check on you to make sure you went to the meeting." he said his memory coming back to him. Tohma looked at them then looked at the clock it was now eleven twenty and they said the meeting started at eleven Tohma looked back to the two men and had a very disturbing look in his eyes. Ryuichi and Shuichi both started laughing nervously then ran out the door as fast as their legs could take them which was pretty fast.

Like I said earlier Ryuichi and Shuichi were lucky Tohma didn't have a gun.Tohma sighed gathered his things and left for the meeting he was now very late for all the while he wondered to himself _I can barely handle Ryuichi and Shuichi how can I handle some more kids on my hands? _

A.N./ So what do you guys think good, bad? I really enjoyed writing this even though it took me a full day.Please read and review. I decided to give you guys previews of the next chapters in everyone just for fun and to be nice.

Next Time On _The Power Of Music_ :

Tohma and the others decide who to invite on the tour I wonder which one of your favorite anime characters will be joining? Also what will the other Blade Children say when Eyes gets his invitation and will he accept, and if he does how will he get along with the other artist?

Tune in next time to find out in _The Power Of Music_ chapter two: _Invitation_

see ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm updating on time it's a miracle! Everyone run for the hills! Just kidding but really this will be the fastest I ever updated my stories and it feels great! Also just so you all know if you guys think my chapters look all bunched together (and I know ya'll know what I'm talkin about!) that's doing that not me I put lines and dividers in my chapters to seperate the sections in each part but when I put the chapter up on the net they dissapear. I don't know if it's my computer or the website doing it; if you guys know what to do could yall help me please?

I'm adding in some other characters from other anime's who will play staring roles. See if you can guess who they are from their descriptions before I actualy introduce them in the chapter.

I also want to thank KousukeAsazuki for the shout out I really appreciate it.Also like I told her this chapter and the next one are dedicated to her.

_Recap: _

It's been a year since the Blade Children showdown and Kanone has vanished without a trace,and so have the hunters. Eyes can't stop worrying about Kanone and has been having very disturbing dreams about the whole situation and now seeks to find him anyway he can. Meanwhile with the _Gravitation_ gang Tohma's trying to come up with a new gimmick for NG Records,and with some help from Ryuichi and Shuichi comes up with the greatest idea ever an international tour of today's hottest teen artist! Let the fun and mayhem begin!

**Chapter two: _Invitation_ **

**Disclaimer:I don't own _Spiral_ or _Gravitation_ or any of the other characters featuring in this story. Ya happy! **

Shuichi Shindou was bored and not just any bored super bored and when Shuichi was bored then someone else always ended up with a migrane for when he was bored then he found entertainment in other people. To put it bluntly he would unintentionaly bug the living hell out of everyone around him just ask Nittle Grasper's Noriko Ukai and Tohma Seguchi who weren't very happy with him right now for some reason. Apparently when Shuichi arrived at the studio all hyper and happy he caused Ryuichi who had _just_ settled down to become hypered too and Noriko and Tohma were _not_happy. Shuichi was now bored and his feelings were now hurt Yuki had already yelled at him this morning but his fiancee' was always grouchy in the morning actualy he was always that way period.

Shuichi sat_ queitly _at a conference table waiting for the final meeting they had all been called for to start. It had been almost five months since operation 'Shining Stars Tour' was put into action and Tohma and the NG Records staff have been working around the clock to set everything up.From seting concert dates,making hotel reservations,flight arrangments,reserving concert stdiums,getting publicity for the whole thing it was starting to make his head spin thinking of how much work they've had to do. Bad Luck was put in charge of publicity which was simple enough they had a concert and had announced the tour there, but the hardest time they've had was trying to figure out who to invite on tour. The teens had to have pure talent and they had to make sure that the teens would be able to get along with each other and would be crowd pleasers, they finally decided on six teens.

Everyone _finally_ arrived in the room and the meeting began Tohma being president started off "O.k. I know all of you are looking forward to the tour to finally begin." everyone nodded to this if they had to do another thing for this tour they were all going to scream!"We've only have two days until the artist arrive and we leave to start the tour. The reason I called this meeting was to clarify things if any of you have any questions or concerns." said Tohma; Hiro was the first to say something "Everything has been set Mr.Seguchi I don't think there's anything we forgot." he said calmly "Yeah, all I want is to go on tour, and meet the kids!" shouted Ryuichi "Ryuichi calm down you'll meet them in a couple more days be patient we're all excited about the tour." Noriko said with her motherly type way. Shuichi couldn't help but smile he was looking forward to the tour too they all were; they had carefully picked out the artist and he had heard their work before they were all talented. He hadn't had the chance of meeting any of them before so this would be the first time they all seemed _interesting_ to say the least.

"Yes well like I said the tour begins in two days we've all worked hard these past four and a half months setting things up, and we've piked the best of the best to join us and they've all confirmed their joining along so no screw ups should arise during all this." Tohma replied true it had been a stressful task but if everything went according to his master plan then it would so be worth it in the end. "Alright if we're all on the same page then I guess we can conclude this meeting everyone rest up because we have a long road a head of us." with that said everyone got up to leave. Oh yes they most deffinatly had a long road ahead of them.

(_back with the Spiral gang)_

A gun shot

A scream, a scream he didn't know

voices he didn't know sreaming, screaming for him

"EYES,KANONE!"

why were they screaming for him and Kanone

a face, a figure he _did_ know, it was Kanone

what was he holding in his hand?

A gun, a gun pointed at _him_!

Why?

Why was Kanone shedding tears?

What was _going on_?

All of a sudden the gun in Kanone's hand went off as the trigger was pulled and all that was heard was the gunshot and more screams.

(_end of dream_)

Eyes sat up in bed shacking and sweating that dream scared the hell out of him it always did. After he calmed himself down Eyes made his way to the kitchen he needed something to drink; ounce he got some coffe (A.N./ that stuff works miracles trust me I know) he glanced at the clock it was 8:45 in the morning he had to be at NG Records at twelve. It was about a month ago when he got a letter from the record company asking if he would like to join their tour from what was said in the invitation he would be joined by five other teen artist and the legendary bands Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck were joinig along too. The tour was world wide and would last from eight to nine months; he looked at the invitation which was sitting on the kitchen counter the thought that came to mind was the day he got the invitation and told the other Blade Children.

(_flashback Yay) _

Eyes sat in the chair quietly thinking; he had gotten a invitation from the world famous NG Records that morning and was kinda in a pinch. They asked him to join a tour they were planning the catch was he'd be gone for a very long time yes he had gone on tours before but none this long. Eyes had always made sure to make his tours as short as possible because he didn't want to leave the others for very long even though he knew they could all take care of themselves he just felt more comfortable when he was there with them. He never really showed the others how much he cared or worried about them (he be damned before he let Kousuke find out) it's just it had always been that way since they were young.

When they all lived together him and Kanone being the oldest (A.N./ I don't know if that's true I know Kanone is the oldest out of all of them but I don't know if Eyes is the second oldest, well let's just say in this fic he is.) were the ones to look out for Kousuke,Ryoko, and Rio they practically had to play mom and dad; Eyes sure as hell felt like he was someone's mother. They took care of everything breaking up fights, getting them ready for school, _handeling_ school situations, and teaching them the rules of survival; Kanone and himself used to sometimes laugh (well Kanone laughed all he usually did was smile) because they did feel like parents sometimes. He and Kanone use to even argue who was the mom and who was the dad Kanone insisted that he was the dad and Eyes was the mom, like hell! Eyes was determined at the time to prove Kanone wrong, but as time went on he let it go on grounds of it being a immature arguement while in truth he knew Kanone was right he didn't know _why_ which annoyed him to no end but he knew Kanone was right.

So it was his 'mother intincts' that got him in this situation now. Everyone was gathered for another get together at a little restraunt for lunch he had the invitation in his pocket and was planning on telling everyone to see what they would think. He really didn't care what Little Narumi or Hiyono had to say even if they were his friends (still not use to saying it, but it was true) his main concern was on the other three Blade Children especially Rio who he knew wouldn't be very happy.Apparently Eyes had been zoned out for a little too long because someone was now trying to get his attention.

"Eyes are you o.k.?" it turns out it was Rio who was trying to get his attention. "Yes Rio I'm fine." he didn't want to worry her even if his news might make her upset. "Are you sure? You look like you're worried about something." Rio was a very bright kid so she wasn't believing what Eyes said by a long shot what ever was worrying Eyes it must be big."Actually Rio I have something I need to tell you actually I have something I need to tell all of you ." Eyes now had everyone's attention with his statement actually whenever Eyes spoke he had someone's attention cause he was that type of person. "What is it you need to tell us Eyes is it something bad" Rio was now actually worried "Yeah Rutherford what's so important?" asked Kousuke. Eyes figured now was as good a time as ever while he had everyone's attention so he pulled out the invitation from his pocket and tossed it on the table and waited for one of them to read it out loud knowing one of them will. Ayumu was the one to read the letter at first he read it to himself and got a shocked look on his face then pulled himself together and read it out loud, it read as follows...

_Dear Mr. Eyes Rutherford, _

_We the the people of NG Records would like to inform you that you have been chosen alongside with five other young musical artist to partcipate in our up coming 'Shining Stars Tour' . We would really appreciate it if you agreed to come everything has already been set and paid for. Also the bands Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck will be joining the tour as well which will be a international tour spaning from eight to nine months. Your other fellow artist will be revealed to you when you start the tour if you agree to come, but rest asure we've chosen the best of the best. If you agree to come please respond no later then May 26,2005 the tour will begin on July 14. More information will be given if you_ _choose to come if you do please call NG Records headquarters and even if you choose to decline still please let us know. We hopefully wish to see you ounce the tour starts. _

_sincerely, _

_Tohma Seguchi, President of NG Records _

Everyone stared in shock for a moment which was beginning to make Eyes uncomfortable then finally one of them showed signs of life unfortunatly it was Kousuke who responded first. "YOU WERE INVITED ON A TOUR WITH BAD LUCK AND NITTLE GRASPER!" he shouted at the top of his lungs with shock and excitement the excitement wasn't for Eyes the hell it was for Eyes it was the fact that he probably had a chance to meet his two favorite bands! That was the other reason why Eyes was hesitant to tell the others he knew Kousuke, Rio, and even Ryoko were big fans of the two legendary bands and would get excited ounce they found out. "Yes I've been invited, but I don't think I'm going I can't leave you three here by yourselves that long." Eyes said trying to keep his true concern out of his voice. "THE HELL YOUR NOT GOING!" everyone at the table shouted Eyes was going on that tour if they had anything to say about it. "Look I'll be gone for eight to nine months doesn't that click in somewhere in your heads?" Eyes was a little dissopointed that all of them wanted him gone that much he thought at least Rio would care. "Of course we care Eyes, but this is a fun opportunity for you and a even better chance for us!" said a hyperd Rio "Yeah a chance to meet Shuichi Shindou would be the best thing to ever happen to me!" squeled Hiyono who had a dreamy look in her eyes. Ayumu glared at her for a moment a pang of jealously went through him "You do know the guy is gay right?" he asked her; she glared at him "Why do you have to ruin my fun you jerk!" she then promtly started hitting him.

"Look I just don't think this is a good idea." said Eyes he didn't know why he was protesting going because something inside of him was saying that going was a good idea. "Look Eyes you're going and that's final!" said Ryoko which shocked everyone she stopped then blushed at her next statement "You should go it might be good for you we all know how torn up you've been since Kanone dissapeared this...this could help you forget for a while... help you clear your head ya know." Ryoko turned away blushing even though she stopped hating Eyes months ago and began to consider him a friend she didn't want anyone especially him to know, but she couldn't stand seeing him suffering none of them could. Eyes stared at Ryoko in shock, (though you couldn't see it on his face since he was a expert at hideing it) then looked around the table at the others they all smiled at him all except Kousuke who scoffed and at him "Don't let it get to your head Rutherford the only reason I want you to go is because that way I can meet Nittle Grasper, and get you outta my hair for nine months." he said smartly, but Eyes could tell he was half lying. Eyes did something that he didn't do _very_ often he smiled... then ruined the moment with "What makes you so sure I'd let you or any of you at that matter meet them or give you tickets?" the table they were sitting at was then thrown to hell as everyone made a fuss over Eyes' comment.

(_end of flashback_)

So that's how Eyes ended up in the limousine he was now in on his way to NG Records. They did end up convincing him to go, and even talked him into agreeing to fly them out to one of the shows _and_ guarantee them tickets to the concert that was being held in Tokyo when they returned to the country. Truth be told Eyes was planning on going anyway why well ever get that feeling inside that said that the decision you were making was the right one and that if you decided otherwise you were going to regret it? If you wanted to know why Eyes was hesitant to go in the first place well lets just say Eyes knew all about the people he was going to be working with. How could he not he hung around three well now five people including Hiyono and Ayumu who were huge fans of the two bands! If you wanted to know just how much he knew well get comfortable cause he knew a lot now where to begin...

Let's start with Nittle Grasper the legendary band which sold over a billion records world wide the band consisted of Ryuichi Sakuma,Tohma Seguchi, and Noriko Ukai. Tohma and Noriko are the two keyboardist of the band, and Ryuichi is the lead singer with split personalities one that is mysterious and charming and one that acted like he was five years old. Tohma is also the president of NG Records and is married to Mika Uesugi well now Seguchi, but anyway that brought us to the band Bad Luck...

You see Mika is the older sister of famous romance novelist Eiri Yuki who in turn is the sexy fiance' of Shuichi Shindou who is the hyper active and lively lead singer of the award winning famous band Bad Luck which also consisted of guitarist Hiroshi a.k.a Hiro Nakano who is Shuichi's best friend, and Suguru Hujisaka on keyboard who is Tohma's cousin. Also Yuki and Mika had a younger brother named Tatsuha who is dating Ryuichi. God it was like everyone was related to each other or had some type of relation to someone.

So yes, as you can see Eyes knew all about them, and honestly he could wait to meet them oh, yes he could wait. The limo pulled up to the studio; Eyes stared at the building it was pretty big, but that was just a passing thought. Eyes walked inside the room they were suppose to meet and took in his surroundings there were many people there some he regonized instantly as the people of the two bands, but some he didn't know he had seen them somewhere but he never meet them.

The first was a girl about a little older then him she looked like she would be Kanone's age she had beautiful blond hair which went to her shoulders but the thing that stood out were her eyes they were a beautiful orange gold.She had on a red tank top, and black jeans and jacket with some red sneakers she also had a black choker around her neck.She held the air of a tomboy you could just tell that if you crossed her the wrong way she'll knock the mess out of you.

The next was a boy about his age maybe a little younger he was the most interesting he had purple hair and eyes of the same color. He was very good looking he had tan skin and doned a dark blue satin botton down shirt, black lethar pants, and black boots. He seemed like the type of person who loved having a good time, but he also gave off the air that he was a womanizer which was proven with the fact that he had two girls practicaly hanging off of him.

Then there was a girl about the same age as the boy she was pretty cute she had long dark brown hair that went to her mid-back and had a braid on the right side that hung over her shoulder. She had brown eyes that held a lot of life in them. She had on a white mid driff shirt that had pink writing and designs on it, and some blue hip hugger jeans and pink and white sneakers. She was chatting happily with Noriko she seemed like a very excitable person (note to self watch my back around her).

The last two seemed to be the youngest out of all of them they both looked about the same age around fourteen. The first was a boy; he had long black hair tied in a low ponytail and had a bandana wrapped around his head. His eyes were a shade of beautiful midnight blue, and he had on a two layer shirt which were both a shade of blue one dark blue the other midnight blue. He had baggy black jeans with a silver chain hanging on the side. He seemed to hold a take no shit air about him and seemed to be a very distant person.

The last was a young girl she was very cute and for some reason reminded Eyes of Rio.She had short reddish brown hair that just touched her shoulders and very pretty light brown eyes. She too seemed like a tomboy but not as intense as the blonde girl, because this girl also held a air of sweetness about her yet at the same time could still prove that she could kick someone's butt. She had on a simple short sleeve green shirt and a half denim jacket and simple blue jeans and black gym shoes. It was easy to see she liked simple comfortable clothes.

Eyes was a little skeptical of the others were these the other five artist he was to tour with, well if they were picked they most be good who was he to judge? All a sudden Eyes felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around and came face to face with a man who looked to be in his early thirties he had kind youthful blue eyes that betrayed his age and dark green hair yep, it was no other then Ryuichi Sakuma. "Hi, I haven't meet you yet you must be the piano player what's your name um...Eyes, Eyes Rutherford right?" Ryuichi said with a smile; Eyes was a little insulted, but shrugged it off "Yes, that's me you're Ryuichi Sakuma correct?" he was hoping Ryuichi just wanted to say hi and would leave him alone, but unfortunatly neither luck or hope were on his side today "Yep that's me! Ryu-chan is happy you're here why are you all off on the side by yourself come over here with everybody else!" Ryuichi then grabbed a hold of Eyes' hand and _dragged_ him over to the others. Eyes was stunned for a moment and stared from his hand which was locked inside Ryuichi's to Ryuichi and emmited a low growl. Ryuichi was taken back for a second and looked to Eyes who was glaring at him he just smiled gently with a knowing smile, and let go of Eyes' hand and kept walking knowing Eyes was still following him.

When they made their way to the group everyone turned to acknowledge them and said hi. Eyes didn't say anything he just nodded to them apparently that wasn't enough for Ryuichi who went and introduced him. "Hey everyone the last artist is here meet Eyes Rutherford the famous piano player!" he said that smile of his never falting Eyes looked at Ryuichi with a annoyed look on his face' _you'd think they'd know that how many british silver haired piano playing teenagers do you come across?_' he thought. The purple haired teen was the one to walk over first he smiled sweetly at Eyes which unnerved him a bit "Nice to finally meet you Eyes I'm Dark Mousy it's a pleasure I've heard alot about you." Dark then took a hold of Eyes' hand and kissed it! Eyes just went into shock for a minute then snatched his hand from Dark's grasp this guy wasn't just a womanizer, but a bisexual player Eyes gave Dark his deadliest glare, but you could see the blush coming across his face(note to self sleep with one eye open if I end up sharing a room with him) Dark just smiled at Eyes and laughed a little that was until he got hit in the back of the head.

Dark turned to see who had hit him it was the blonde haired girl who just gave Dark a death glare that promised just that if he didn't calm his horny butt down. "Dark you pervert stop harrasing Eyes that's just rude!" yelled the youngest girl she turned to Eyes and smiled apologeticlly "I'm so sorry Eyes, Dark's always like this he just can't seem to control himself, by the way I'm Riku Harada" she said sweetly for some reason seeing her smile made his anger fade away slowly ver slowly. "Yeah right Dark hits on anything that moves if it looks good he's just a bisexual pervert." said the black haired boy who then turned to Eyes and stared deep into his eyes as if checking for something. When he was done searching for whatever it was he smiled slightly at Eyes "I'm Kouji Minamoto I've heard your work before it's good I have to say I'm impressed." Eyes smiled slightly he could get along with this kid. All of a sudden out of no where Eyes was takled by someone fortunatly he was able to remain standing but was ounce again stunned (this was becoming a habit for him here) he turned his head to see the brown haired girl was the one who jumped on his back! The girl smiled at him innocently "Hi Eyes I'm Nakuru Asazuki I've been waiting for you to show up I'm a big fan of yours!" '_Yeah right.'_ Eyes thought sarcasticlly he then as politely as he could shrugged the girl off his back "It's nice to meet you too Nakuru, but could I ask that you don't do that again?" Eyes couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice even if he tried.

"Nakuru could you not tackle every good looking guy you meet." the blonde said; she seemed to be the ring leader of the little group keeping everyone in line. "I'm Cagalli, Cagalli Yula Atha. I'm the so called guardian of this group as you can see I keep these crazy dopes under control." she said. Eyes' assumption of her was correct she was a very powerful girl he could tell he noded his head to her and she did the same; all of a sudden a guy he could assume was Tohma Seguchi and some other people he guessed were the other assorted members of the bands came up to the group. "Alright I can see everyone's here so we can be off we're running a bit behind scheduale, our plane is waiting for us so we'll have to finish introductions on the there." with that he turned and started walking out the building the others did the same. Cagalli turned to the others and smiled happily "You guys ready to start this party?" Nakuru jumped up and down excitingly and started out the door.

Eyes and Riku watched her leave and both sighed Eyes looked to Riku and smiled slightly and she did the same "You think you can put up with that for nine months?" she asked motioning towards the door. Eyes thought for a moment "I really don't know honostly." he said truthfully cause he really didn't "Don't worry she's not like that all the time, Nakuru I mean she's just excited about the tour. The rest of us are pretty easy to get along with even Dark when he's not being a pervert." Riku said with a smile. "Hey you two love birds coming or not?" called Dark from the doorway Eyes glared at him who in turn just smiled (that was getting on his last nerves) Riku glared at Dark too for a moment but then started walking towards the door, but before she walked out she turned to Eyes "Try to enjoy the trip as much as you can I know I will." with that she ran outside with the others.

Eyes stared at the door she just walked out of for a moment thinking over what she just said, but decided to ponder over it later. He just shook his head slightly and walked out the building to catch up with the rest of artist maybe he could survive this trip.

A.N./ I took longer than I really wanted to getting this chapter up, but on the upside I finished earlier then I normaly do. I hope I kept the new characters well in character. My idea was to add characters who noone would really expect could be musical artist so I hope you like the ones I picked.

side notes: For those who aren't familier with _Gravitation _just so you all know Tatsuha and Ryuichi aren't a official couple in the anime or manga, but if you go to the _Gravitation_ fanfics on this site you'll see plenty of Tatsuha+Ryuichi fics because they look so cute together (at least I think so) so I thought you should know if you didn't.

Also Dark's not really bisexual, but he is a player I just like writing him as such also because in this fic Dark's going to cause a lot of problems for Eyes.

here is a list of the new charaters and animes they are from:

Cagalli Yula Atha-_Gundam Seed_

Dark Mousy-_D.N.Angel_

Nakuru Asazuki-_CardCaptor Sakura_

Kouji Minamoto-_Digimon season 4 a.k.a Digimon Frontier_

Riku Harada-_D.N.Angel_

**_preview: _**

the tour is beginning and Eyes is starting to get use to his new co workers well _some _of them. Eyes has to survive his plane ride to Euroupe which Nakuru and Dark are determined to make a living hell for him. Plus to make things more difficult he has to survive Ryuichi and Shuichi who he hasn't even encounterd yet! This is going to be a plane ride to remember.

watch what happens next time in _The Power Of Music_ chapter three: _New friends,New headaches _

until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone looks like I'm a little late with this update, but I've been so busy with my school work. Thanks for all the reviews I felt so special for receiving them. I'm glad you guys liked the characters I picked it took me awhile to choose who would be right for the parts. There will be other characters from random animes who make guest appearances, and some who even play key roles throughout the story. I have alot of ideas for this story, but I'm all for suggestions like which character should make a guest appearance and such.

To answer my one reviewrs question about pairings I'm sorry to inform you that that's a secret you'll have to be a faithful reader and see as the story goes on. But I will state the obvious that this is a Kanone+Eyes fic even though it'll take them practically forever to end up together you'll see in due time.

Also yes KousukeAsazuki, Asazuki is Nakuru's last name what a totally wierd coincidence hah?

And yeah alpha2nd Eyes just might have to not sleep at all with Dark around because Dark's going to practically torture poor Eyes. Remember though little Eyes can take care of himself so Dark just might get a few surprises just read this chapter and you'll see what I mean.

Another thing, I'm debating with myself whether or not it will happen, but the rating of this fic might go up as the story progresses I'll let you guys know if it does.

And like last time this chapter is dedicated to KousukeAsazuki as thanks.

_Recap: _Eyes decides to go on the '_Shining Stars Tour_' with a little convincing from his friends of course. When he meets the other teens who joined the tour however he starting to wish he never agreed.

_italics_ are Eyes' thoughts

**Chapter three: New friends,New headaches **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Spiral_ or_ Gravitation_ or any character that appeares in this fanfic unless they're my OCs. **

For the love of all that is pure and right in this world someone please tell him why he agreed to doing this! It had only been fifteen minutes since the plane took off for Europe and he already wanted to go back home, since they left the building Nakuru hadn't shut up one bit and Dark used every opportunity possible to hit on him which was really starting to scare him a little bit (emphasis on little). Eyes closed his eyes and sighed trying to calm the insueing headache making him take a mental note to thank Tohma for getting a private plane because he didn't know if he could take being hounded by crazy fans. When he opened his eyes back up he came face to face with a smilimg Nakuru; Eyes almost had a heart attack, but miraculously kept his surprise hidden. Nakuru kept on smiling at him "Hey are you o.k. you don't look so good?", she asked Eyes looked at her with little interest yet still intrigued because she actually sounded serious. "I'm fine no need to concern yourself.",_ though your the cause of it_ he thought bitterly, but truth be told he was very tired because he had been missing out on alot of sleep.

Eyes started thinking back on his dreams he had been getting them for the longest time now and both unnerved him greatly actually the second one scared him which was practically a miracle because not many things scared him. The thing that bothered him the most was the fact Kanone was in his dreams and the very disturbing role he played in them it scared him, it confused him, it was getting on his last nerves**(1)**! If Eyes was completely honest with himself he would be able to admit that the dream was the reason he was on this plane on his way to Europe in the first place. The honest truth was that he was hoping to track down Kanone on this tour; a stupid way of going about it, but it was a shot. He didn't have much of a lead to go on because Kanone had left so suddenly but he did know he wasn't in Japan he had checked already it really did pay to be famous sometimes. The only thing Kanone left behind was also his only lead it was a pure white Gardenia they were Kanone's favorite flower**(2)** and Eyes knew it was a sign Kanone left him for a way to find him. Yeah it sounded lame, but Eyes knew his friend better then anyone so he knew when Kanone was leaving him signs so now all he had to do was figure out what he was trying to tell him.

Eyes was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that someone had joined him on the couch**(3)** and had discreetly managed to get their arms around his shoulders. Unfortunatly this was the last person that Eyes wanted to see right now so when Eyes finally did notice well... lets just say that that poor person so did not deserve what happened to them.

Poor Dark poor poor Dark all he wanted was to spend some time with Eyes and talk, he seemed so down, but it seemed he wasn't in the mood for company today because ounce he put his arm around Eyes' shoulders Dark got promtly hit upside the head and just for your information Eyes has a pretty good right hook on him. Dark was knocked senseless for a minute but after his vision cleared he just stared at Eyes who was glaring daggers at him if looks could kill Dark would've been dead as soon as Eyes hit him "Wow I didn't relize a pretty small thing like you actually could throw a punch.", he said smiling as if nothing happened. Eyes was getting pissed off real fast didn't this idiot know when to give up "Hey Eyes what do you say you and me go do something interesting?", nope apparently not. Eyes sighed there was that headache again "Look Dark why don't you go talk to the others or something and leave me alone?", that comment was suppose to be a demand not a suggestion unfortunatly Dark didn't relize that, and if he did he just ignored it. "I don't want to talk to the others I want to talk to you I've known the others for a long time now but I know nothing about you.", Dark said sincerely. It seemed like he was really serious Eyes considered this for a moment would it kill him to at least talk to him they would be working together for a while so maybe it wouldn't hurt to at least talk.

Eyes considered giving Dark a chance, that is until he felt a hand running up and down his leg; _on second thought never mind _WHAP! Eyes slapped Dark as hard as he could which remind you was pretty hard and got up and left mad as hell. Eyes went to the other end of the plane to cool off unfortunately the others were down there too and it wasn't exactly quiet. Shuichi and Ryuichi were busy playing around and singing random songs even if the two men could singit wasn't what Eyes wanted to hear right now all he wanted was peace and quiet and it just kept getting better for Eyes because it seems Nakuru joined in with them. To make matters worse Cagalli, Dark, and Riku were now arguing with each other over something. It was getting too much for poor Eyes who wasn't use to all the noise sure Kousuke,Ryoko, and Rio fought but that was nothing compared to this. Eyes held his head in his hands trying as hard as possible to block out the noise which was making his head hurt even more he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Eyes was on the edge of cracking when he heard someone talking to him "Here you might want these.", Eyes looked up to see Tohma standing in front of him holding some asprin. Tohma smiled kindly at Eyes and handed him the asprin "We always keep plenty of asprin around when those two are together.", Tohma said motioning towards Shuichi and Ryuichi. "I'm glad I decided to bring more taking into consideration the other teens personalties espacially Nakuru,Dark,Cagalli, and Riku's seeing as how much _energy _they have.", he said Eyes stared at Tohma for a moment having a very wierd feeling of deja- vu was it just him or did Tohma remind him of someone. " It looks like my assumptions were correct about you, you actualy lasted longer then I expected.", Tohma said smiling a way too innocent smile oh yeah he deffinatly reminded him of someone. " What do you mean by that?", Eyes asked suddenly suspicious " Don't get all suspicous on me Eyes all I meant was even with all these hyper active and overly excited people around you managed to keep your cool even with your lone wolf personality." , explained Tohma. Eyes thought about it for a moment Tohma did have a point " I thought Kouji would snap first, but then again he's known the others longer they're kind of like a family so he's probably more use to their antics.", Toma said more to himself then Eyes " Who knows maybe you'll be apart of that soon.", he said crypticly.

Eyes looked at Tohma questioningly Tohma saw this and smiled at Eyes as if reading his mind " Don't worry yourself Eyes I didn't mean anything important by that all I was saying was that we all might become a like a family when this is over.". Eyes scoffed at this " I already have a family", Eyes surprised himself by saying this, but at the same time it didn't seem wierd saying this because the Blade Children were a family in some sense. " Really why don't you tell me about them from what I heard you never talk about your family or anything relating to your personal life?", asked Tohma; Eyes got a distant look in his eyes " There's nothing to talk about we're a normal family well as normal as we can get.", he said in a low voice. Tohma gave Eyes a thoughtful look " That's okay you don't have to tell me the truth if you don't want to. You might want to rest up we'll be in London in a few hours. Eyes while you're here try to make the most of it don't let your problems hold you back from success... in all aspects of life.", with that Tohma got up and walked away Eyes sat in shock. " Um... Tohma... hold on what did you... never mind...um thanks for getting a private plane.", Eyes said a bit embaressed of the effect Tohma had on him. Tohma gave Eyes a knowing smile " It's nothing we couldn't have thousands of screaming teen fans chasing after you guys now could we? We'll save that for when we actualy start the tour.", Tohma winked and walked off.

Eyes sat in silence thinking over his conversation he couldn't shake the feeling that Tohma reminded him of someone he knew. " He does that to almost everyone you know.", Eyes looked up to his left to see Ryuichi standing beside him smiling Eyes didn't say anything, but Ryuichi seemed to know he meant for him to continue. " Tohma has that presence about him that says he knows a whole lot more then he lets on sometimes his aura gets to the point that it's almost threatening but you'd never know it though.", Ryuichi's eyes held a whole lot of emotion in them but the one that stood out in those blue eyes the most was sadness. " You and Tohma have been close friends for a long time... I can hear it in your voice the way you talked about him just now.", Eyes said thoughtfully. "You're quite the observent one aren't you, but yes we have we've always stood by each other he's always been by my side and I've stood by him through everything absolutly_ everything_.", Ryuichi said the last part quietly as if to himself yet Eyes still heard it and wondered what Ryuichi could've meant by it. Eyes couldn't help but notice the change in Ryuichi's personality was this that mysterious side of him that everyone talked about because if it was he could get along with this side.

"Is there someone really special to you Eyes someone you really care about?", Ryuichi asked his smile back in place. Eyes couldn't help the small blush that crept over his features but he stayed quiet as he pulled out a wilted white Gardenia out of his black back pack and held it with great care. Ryuichi stared at the flower questioningly and waited for Eyes to continue "This was given to me by my close friend right before he left.", Eyes said very quietly he didn't know why he was telling this to Ryuichi this not even the other Blade Children knew about the flower, but for some reason he felt he could trust Ryuichi. Ryuichi could tell Eyes didn't really want to talk about the situation so he didn't push the subject, but surprisingly Eyes was the one to continue "Ryuichi did you stand by Tohma's side even when you knew that he was doing something wrong?", Eyes asked uncertainly not sure if he should be asking this question. He was right because in response to his question Ryuichi just looked at him with a sad smile and eyes that held so much sadness in them they made him feel depressed.

Eyes sighed and gave him a sad yet supporting smile and looked out the window thinking of the only person that's feeled his mind for months now.

_Kanone where could you be? _

****

**A.N./**The numbers that were in the chapter are markers telling you there's a authors note at the bottom just in case you didn't know already.

**1.** We all know that both Kanone and Eyes actualy all the Blade Children can't stand things they don't understand. Well not so much as they can't stand it, but you guys watch the anime you know what I'm talking about.

**2.** I heard some where Gardenias were Kanone's favorite flower I don't know if it's true or not but I'm just going to go with it. Also yes the flower will play a important role in the story.

**3.** I don't know what to call those seats on private airplanes they look like couches there for I'm calling them couches.

I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update please forgive me. I've been so busy with school and other things and also that I have a internet addiction which doesn't help my situation.

I'm so happy my birthday is next week Thursday I'll be 15 which means in six months I'll be able to get my temps! If you don't know what that is temps are driving papers or a practice lincense if you want to put it literally.

_preview:_ The gang has finally landed in Europe and Tohma insists that they have practice rounds before their first performance. So we get to see what type of music the other artist do, but when the concert comes around lets just say things don't go to smoothly for there's a rival group in Europe on tour too. But thankfuly there's another band that offers help for them in their troubles, and Eyes finds a potential friend amoung the band members.

next time in _The Power of Music: Rivals and Allies _

till next chapter see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm back yeah I know I'm late. Guess what though from here on out this story and my next six fics will be co-written with KousukeAsazuki. Yep that's right she and I will be working together, and we have six fics coming out soon after this one. More info on the fics will be given later on in the story. Here's a list of their names in order I'll at least give you those...

1._ Sisterhood_

2._College Drama_

3._ROADTRIP!_

4._Tides of Fate_

5._Diary of a Blade Child_

6._Melodies of Destiny_

I want to thank alpha2nd and KousukeAsazuki. To alpha2nd for the birthday shout out in her fic, and KousukeAsazuki for the birthday fic she wrote me which by the way rocks and you guys should deffinately read it. So I want to give a shout out to both of them and their fics you should so read all of them.

_Recap:_ Eyes is now on his way to Europe with the rest of the _Shining Stars_ kids and is starting to get along with his new co-workers well _some_ of them. Even with all the commotion that's going on around him all Eyes can think about is Kanone and trying to find him. Also Eyes finds comfort in the most unlikely of person, Ryuichi. Can Eyes find Kanone and survive the next eight months on tour?

_itallics are Eyes' thoughts_

**Chapter four:** **Rivals and Allies**

**Disclaimor:** **I don't own Spiral or Gravitation or any other characters featured in this fic. **

Finally after what seemed like an eternity when in truth it was only about four hours**(1)** they finally landed in Europe well London to be exact**(2)**. Eyes was happy to be off the flying contraption because truth be told he didn't trust those flying pieces of crap as far as he could throw them. Eyes couldn't believe he was in his home country again he'd been gone for so long it kind of felt a little wierd to be back. After they made it out of the airport and to the hotel( just barely making it past crazy rabid fans) Tohma finally brought up the topic Eyes had been dreading for a while, their sleeping arrangments. Eyes knew Tohma was going to make them pair up in rooms NG Records had money to sponsor and pay for everything but individual suites.

Tohma finally came back from the front desk with the room keys in hand "Okay everything is situated all that's left is decideing who stays in which room with who which by the way is already decided so there's no room for arguement.", he said smiling happily. Eveyone gave him a the look that said 'typical' and prayed that they ended up with someone they could stand to be with. "Alright so the first key goes to Noriko who will be sharing the room with Cagalli", both girls let out a relieved breath they could put up with each other seeing as their personalities complmented each other. "The next will go to Hiro and Suguru, and the third to Shuichi and Ryuichi.", both parties looked happy with their pairings and gladly accepted their respective keys.

They were down to the last pairs Eyes knew Tohma had his own room there was no doubt about that this brought his roommate options down to two people Kouji and Dark if Eyes had to choose he hoped it was the former. "I already know Nakuru and I are sharing a room so you don't have to say it.", said Riku taking the key from Tohma and handing it to Nakuru "It's nice to see we have more people with commonsense on this tour.", Tohma said earning a 'hey!' from the said "idiots" of the group. Eyes was hoping with all his might that he didn't have to share a room with Dark he didn't know if he could spend how ever much time they were spending in London with the amythest haired youth. "Alright it seems we're in a little complex situation since there's three of you boys left.", Eyes' head was reeling with thoughts along the line of _'please don't make me stay with that perverted idiot'_ and _'if I'm forced to stay with him I'm most likely going to kill him'_. " Eyes you're going to be staying with Kouji...", _'YES!'_ "and Dark." _'DAMN!'_ Eyes was glaring daggers at Tohma "Excuse me?", he asked he couldn't had possibly had heard him right he couldn't have. "It seems the three of you get the biggest suite . I couldn't have poor Dark staying by himself now could I and little Kouji is too young for his own room.", Tohma said that smile of his never waffering.

Eyes couldn't believe he was hearing this. "You couldn't just give me my own room?", he asked his voice as even and uncaring as always, but you could tell Eyes was about to straight lose it "I could but then what would be the fun in that?", Eyes wanted to kill Tohma so badly he could envision how hw was going to do it. "Ah come on Eyes staying with us won't be that bad.", said Dark grinning too happily for Eyes' liking "I have no problem staying with Kouji it's you I have a problem with.", Eyes said picking up his backpack snatching the keys from Tohma and heading off to find their room.

Everyone else soon after did the same heading off to their respective suites leaving Tohma there still snickering from Eyes' reaction he knew the young pianist was pissed which only made his plan more enjoyable. Tohma again didn't relize someone was behind him so you could see the look of surprise on his face when Ryuichi came out of no where."You're schemeing something again aren't you? You knew that boy would be pissed if you put him with Dark so what are you coming up with this time Tohma?", he asked all traces of his usual goofy self gone. Tohma turned to face Ryuichi with a sly smile on his face "Why must you assume I'm up to something dear Ryu?", he asked trying to sound innocent, but Ryuichi wasn't buying any bit of it the last time Tohma went schemeing things got very messy and a lot of people got hurt**(3)**. "Don't play stupid Tohma I've known you for years so I can tell when your conniving ass is up to something.", Ryuichi said with an exasperated sigh. Tohma siged as well you would think that after all the years he'd known Ryuichi he'd be use to him switching between personalities, but even now it still caught him off guard but he couldn't let Ryuichi in on his grand plan because he played a key role in it so he couldn't know not yet. "I assure you I'm not up to something well nothing _completely_ bad that is.", but that didn't mean he couldn't tease the hell out of Ryuichi.

"Tohma I'm serious I don't want those kids hurt in any way especially Eyes that kid seems like he's been through enough.", Ryuichi was getting frustrated with Tohma his friends mysterious yet stubborn and always secretive personality was very irratating at times. Tohma smiled at Ryuichi's concern for Eyes he had conted on this "It seems we've found a soft spot for our young silver angel haven't we Ryuichi?", hook line and sinker Ryuichi promtly shut up at that comment. "And if I have so what it's no different from when I took interest in Shuichi.", Ryuichi said in deffense Tohma smiled cunningly " You and I both know that boy is different there's an air of mystery about him that draws you to him as it does to me as well.", Tohma decided this conversation was getting neither him or Ryuichi anywhere seeing as how neither was going to back down. Tohma put that same signature smile back on and turned to leave, but not without adding "Don't worry yourself Ryuichi no harm will come to the boy my plan may just help him.", with that Tohma turned and left Ryuichi alone with his thoughts. Ryuichi was worried he didn't want any of the kids getting hurt in anyway, but he wanted to believe Tohma he was one of his best friends so he decided to believe Tohma and trust his judgement so he switched back to his cheerful goofy side and went up to his room.

_now back to Eyes_

Eyes was pissed no that was putting it mildly Eyes was beyond pissed, why was he pissed you asked? Well at this moment him, Dark, and Kouji were in an elevator on their way to their suite and Dark kept _talking_! The worst part he talked about stupid things from cars,clothes, himself, movies, himself, and cows! Why the hell was he talking about cows! Could this fool be that dumb Eyes was about to permanently shut the purple haired idiot up, but surprisingly Kouji beat him to it. "Dark I know you have a lot of interesting information to share with us, but could you possibly SHUT UP!", Kouji was seething with annoyance and Dark seemed to shrink back and miraculously actually shut up at the young boy's out burst. Eyes let out a relieved sigh happy to actually get some peace, but like I said before luck wasn't on Eyes' side because then Dark started clicking his tounge to entertain himself (the hotel had a lot of floors and they were near the top). At first Eyes and Kouji tried to ignore it but after a minute well... when the elevator door opened lets say Dark wasn't feeling too good they found their suite easily enough when they unlocked the door they were shocked to see how big the suite was.

Tohma wasn't kidding about how big it was now Eyes had been in some extravagant suites before but this one beat them all by a long shot it was huge they had a foyer decorated with expensive vases,plants,sculptures it was beatiful. On further inspection they dicovered they had a living room with a really big entertainment system it had a plasma screen television with seround sound,PS3 was that even out yet? It even had a few games to go along with it there was also a dvd player and kareoke system and stereo system Dark and Kouji looked like they were in heaven and went straight for the systems. Eyes went to finish looking around it seems they also had a kitchen and a pretty big bathroom that had a jacuzzi tub Eyes liked that fact cause at this rate he was going to need all the relaxation he could get it also had a balcvony with a beautiful view. He went on to check out the bedrooms there were two of them which were very spacious and had big queen sized beds the first one had shades of purple and black while the second had shades of blue and black.

While trying to decide which room he wanted a set of wooden double doors caught his attention he decided to go over and check them out and to his surprise it was a bedroom and not just any bedroom but the biggest bedroom! It was humongus it had a king size bed with royal blue silk sheets and comforter it also had its own entertainment system and it had a couch and love seat and its own bathroom and it was a big one at that, and a balcony, but to top all that it had a grand piano as well! Oh yeah Eyes found his room he went and set his backpack on the bed their other luggage had been already dropped off in the foyer so he had to go and get his things before Dark and Kouji noticed knowing they were going to protest. He managed to get most of his things in the room but unfortunatly the two other teens noticed "Hey who said you get the biggest room?", protested Dark who wasn't looking to happy Kouji on the other hand looked like he could care less for real. "I decided so if the two of you don't mind I'm tired so I would like to go to sleep good night.", with that Eyes slammed his two double doors in their faces and locked them and took himself on to sleep.

_the next morning_

Eyes laid in bed tossing and turning ocassionally letting out a moan which seemed to be mixed with grief and pain it was that dream again, but from the looks of it it was ten times worse Eyes never tossed and turned this much. Eyes' cries woke up a peacefully sleeping Dark who was closest Dark went over to Eyes' room but then remembered the ill tempered silver haired teen had locked it, but what Eyes didn't know was that Dark was a master at breaking and entering. With great ease Dark picked the lock and opened the door and was greeted with the sight of a very distressed Eyes tossing and moaning in his bed with genuine concern Dark went to attempt to wake the teen from his nightmare . Dark began to shake Eyes in an attempt to wake him, but that didn't work he was still tossing and now seemed to be mumbiling things in his sleep Dark continued to shake Eyes and began to call out his name. After a minute or so Eyes began to calm down at this moment Dark took the time to get a truly good look at Eyes he was if even possible even more beautiful when sleep.

Dark couldn't help his next action as his face began to get closer to Eyes, but unfortunately for him Eyes chose that moment to wake up. Dark stood petrified staring into Eyes' beautiful blue orbs so he didn't see Eyes' death glare that had doom written all over it he didn't see the fist come straight for him and connect with his head, but he did see one thing he saw stars lots and lots of stars. Eyes continued to glare at Dark who was now on the floor semi-concious he usually never lost his temper enough to actually hit someone but Dark just had a way of pushing his buttons I mean honestly the purple haired teen practically begged Eyes to beat the living hell out of him. Eyes got out of bed and headed to his own personal bathroom(which Eyes at this point was loving for obvious reasons) to get ready for the long day ahead of him.

When Eyes came out of his room dressed and ready Kouji and Dark were in the kitchen area reading what seemed to be a letter. Walking over to them Eyes looked over Kouji's shoulder to see what was so interesting about the letter. The letter turned out to be a letter from Tohma(how it got there we will never know) saying to meet down stairs at ten. Eyes looked at the clock then back to the letter then to the clock again it was now 9:36 a.m. "Um...when do you two actually plan to get ready?", he asked pointing at the clock seeing as how both boys were still in their pajamas. Kouji and Dark looked from the letter to the clock then to the letter again and all was quiet until..."AAAHHH!",both boys raced to the bathroom which resulted in a fight over who was going to go first. Eyes sighed and decided to head down stairs simply because he wasn't in the mood to listen or referee another fight.

It was needless to say that Dark and Kouji were the last ones there even Shuichi and Ryuichi beat them there and that's saying a lot. Ounce everyone was there Tohma explained that they were heading over to the stadium where they were to perform to practice much to the group of teens' dismay. So that's exactly where they were now in stadium waiting for instructions which seemed to be taking forever and Nakuru and Dark were starting to get figity and when that happened they started to get annoying. But it seems that today luck was on his side for Tohma and K (Shuichi's manager) finally were ready to give them their instructions "O.k. kiddys here's how it goes you're going to get up stage and perform one of your songs it doesn't matter which one.", K said gazing upon each of the kids "Now how about Cagalli you go first". Cagalli didn't look to happy about being first "Why me can't Nakuru or Eyes go first?", K on the other hand wasn't having it "I said get up on stage!", he comanded pointing his ever famous gun at her. Cagalli sweatdropped and headed for the stage everyone in the music buesiness knew not to cross K because if you went against his orders you were most deffinately likely to get shot.

Eyes was interested to see what his co-workers could do he had heard some of their work, but he wasn't very familier with what they really did because he never took much interest in it. Cagalli went over to the band members who were to play their songs for them and told them the one she wanted she went over to the microphone and listened as the music began to play it was a fast paced song and seemed to be mixed with pop and rock. Cagalli closed her eyes and began to sway and then...

_Miss independent, miss self-sufficent, miss keep your distance,mmmm _

_Miss unafraid, miss out of my face, miss don't let a man interfere, no _

_Miss on her own, miss almost grown, miss never let a man help her off her throne _

She seemed completely absoebed in the song it seemed like the song was an extension of her like she was singing about herself Eyes wouldn't put it past her if she was.

_So by keeping her heart protected she'll never, ever feel rejected _

_little miss apprehensive said ohh, she fell in love... _

_What is this feeling taking over? Thinking no one could open the door surprise, it's time, to feel what's real. What happened to miss independent no longer need to be defensive? Good bye, old you, when love is true. _

_When miss independent walked away, no time for love that came her way. She looked in the mirror and thought today time for her to see. How beautiful love could truly be. No more talk of why can't that be me I'm so glad I've finally seen... _

_What is this feeling taking over? Thinking no one could open the door surprise, it's time, _

_to feel what's real. What happened to miss independent no longer need to be defensive? _

_Good bye, old you, when love is true. _

With that the music began to slowly fade out and Cagalli opened her previously closed eyes suddenly a clapping and laughter were heard. Everyone turned to see four figures up near the entrance they from the looks of it weren't any older then Eyes, Nakuru, Dark, and Cagalli the mystery figures began walking down to where the group was. The group consisted of three guys and one girl and you could tell they were up to no good "Well well well what have we here I'm surprised and disgusted of all the places for you losers to start your tour you pick the same city as us.", said one of the boys Eyes figured he was the leader out of the group he was pretty attractive too he seemed to be a little taller then him and he had dark blue hair which came to his shoulders and his bangs fell over his eyes which were a beautiful turquoise.

"What are you doing here Caleb?", yelled Dark looking pissed as hell "Why Dark I thought you would've known my band's on tour as well didn't anyone tell you oh but I guess you were to busy ass kissing your way to the top of the musical charts to know since it's the only way you could get there seeing as how crappy of a singer you are.", Caleb replied a cocky smile on his face. That reply seemed to do exactly what Caleb wanted it to do which was push Dark over the edge "You bastard!", Darl lunged towards Caleb but Cagalli and Kouji held him back "Don't Dark this jerks not worth getting upset over.", said Cagalli who was glaring daggers at Caleb and his crew. "Gee Cagalli could you be anymore of a slave owner let go of the boy's leash already.", said the girl of the group you was smiling evily at Cagalli "You shut up Arielle!", she screamed now mad(yeah she has a short fuse). "What's going on over here?", called K who took this time to show up "Ahh it seems the Black Moons are here as well it was nice of you kids to pay us a visit, but I think it would be best if you four left", he said glarring at group. Caleb grinned innocently at K "Hey it's all good man we were just leaving.", with that they turned to leave, but it was then that Caleb took notice of Eyes.

"Hey I know you, you're that famous piano player Eyes Rutherford aren't you?", he said Eyes wasn't liking the look on Caleb's face right about now which caused him to put his guard up full force and was now glaring at him as well. "How observant of you it seems you actually have some brains in that huge head of yours.", he said smirking this caused Caleb to smirk as well "Beauty _and_ attitude I'm liking you more and more.", Eyes was deffinately not liking the twisted smile that Caleb was wearing now "Hey pretty thing how about you and me hang out sometime and get to know each other?", he asked winking Eyes glare if even possible intensified. "I don't think so I don't associate with trash.", he said turning his back to Caleb to head towards the others "If you don't a associate with trash then why are you hanging with those losers?", Caleb said motioning towards Dark and the others Eyes turned back towards Caleb "Who I do associate with is none of your business, but rest assure I won't be _associating_ with you any time soon why would I want to hang around some second rate garbage band anyway?", Eyes couldn't help but smirk at the pissed off look on Caleb's face but what he didn't expect was Caleb grabbing his arm and pulling him towards him.

"Listen you little bastard I don't take kindly to being insulted or being rejected either so you better watch yourself.", he said with a deadly look in his eyes "Caleb let go of Eyes and leave him alone.", yelled Nakuru "She's right Caleb let go of him and just leave like I told you", said K in a deadly warning tone. Caleb on the wasn't listening to any of them as he continued to grip Eyes' arm which seemed to get stronger "If that's the case then you must stay mad all the time then with all the times you've been rejected.", Eyes on the other hand didn't seem afraid at all. Caleb seemed to snap at that comment and raised his other hand and was about to hit Eyes but was stopped when someone grabbed his arm "You're still causingall types of trouble aren't you Caleb you haven't changed a bit.", Caleb turned to come face to face with another teen he glared at the newcomer "Zander!", he spat. Zander smiled cunningly at Caleb "Now Caleb be nice to the angel after all you brought the insults upon yourself coming onto him like you did.", with that Zander bent Caleb's arm behind his back causing him to let go of Eyes and cry out in pain.

"Now why don't you do what K told you and beat it.", Zander said shoving Caleb towards his crew he turned and glared at Zander and the others "Fine but you and that silver wench better watch your backs next time.", with that he and his followers left. "Good ridence now we can get back to practice", said Riku causing the others to laugh a little "You haven't changed a bit since the last time we've all seen each other Riku", said Zander smiling brightly at the others "It's been a while Zander how've you and the others been?", said Dark who was finally set free from his restraints namely Cagalli and Kouji who all seemed to calm now. "Oh Cole and the others they're fine they're all back at the hotel I decided to go look around.", Zander turned his gaze to Eyes whose breath caught in his throat at the sight before now that he got a good look at him. Zander was in all aspects hot with long raven black hair tied in a ponytail but still had strands hanging out hear and there and he had bangs that fell over the most beautidul eyes he'd ever seen they were a ruby red color and seemed to shine. He had a pretty muscular build enough to show off his strenght but still had a lithe figure Eyes couldn't tear his eyes away from him "So this pretty little angel is the famous Eyes Ruthorford it's an honor really.", Zander said bowing.

Eyes could feel heat rising to his face but tried to hide it "Don't bow to me I'm not that great.", he said turning his head away from him "Well I hope Caleb didn't hurt you too much he can be a real ass when he wants to and that's putting it lightly.", Zander began to laugh making Eyes smile a little which surprised him this boy's laugh seemed to be contagious it was having an affect on him. "You're a shy one aren't? You know you're really cute when you blush.", Zander nor anyone else couldn't help but laugh at the expression that came over Eyes' face at that comment but Eyes quickly regained his compusure and gave Zander his trade mark glare. Zander saw that he had offended Eyes and quickly tried to make up for "I'm sorry, really I'm glad I've gotten to meet you it was a pleasure.", he said putting an sweet innocent smile which Eyes wasn't buying one bit. Zander saw this and smiled knowingly he hadn't expected Eyes to forgive or trust him like that he didn't seem the type. "Well it was great seeing you guys again and Eyes it was great meeting you I hope to see you all soon.", with that Zander turned to leave waving. "Alright guys lets get back to rehearsal.", commanded K turning back to the stage Eyes looked back to where Zander had left out of thinking for a moment then turned and headed back towards the stage.

I'm done I'm way past deadline but I'm done though. Now KousukeAsazuki will be doing chapter five so if you notice any thing different that's because of her.

So lets get started with the author's notes...

1.I have now idea how long it takes planes to get from Japan to Europe so I guessed it to be arounf four to five hours.

2. We all know Eyes is British so London seemed to be the most logical place for his origin.

3.I've never seen the Gravitation anime or manga so I'm going on the information I've gathered from the internet. From what I've gathered Tohma was the one who schemed to break up Shuichi's relationship with his lover Yuki now this is what I'm going on I don't know if it's true or not but it sure looked that way to me.

The song Cagalli was singing was _Miss Independent_ by Kelly Clarkson but I'm sure everyone knows that.

This is usually where I put the preview for the next chapter, but since I'm not the one writing the next chapter I can't predict what's going to happen in the next chapter that's up to KousukeAsazuki.

So see you guys when it's my turn to write again.


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty then! As CeTe has already informed you, I, KousukeAsazuki, will be writing this next chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I've had a lot of crap to deal with (but who hasn't, right?). So, I suppose I should warn you that this chappy will be a whole lot different from the past four, seeing as how CeTe and I aren't the same person, and have different writing styles. That said, enjoy the chappy!

alpha2nd: I don't really know exactly what CeTe has planned (she won't even tell me!), but I'll answer your questions to the best of my ability. I know Caleb, Zander, and Arielle are all OC's, and Kanone will be appearing sometime (once again, I'm not sure when exactly). After all, this is an EyesKanone fic, as CeTe pointed out. I suppose if I were CeTe, I would thank you for reviewing (or is that only me?) Either way, thanks!

Also, this chappy might be a lot shorter than you're used to with this fic, and sorry if I don't write some of the other characters (other band members I mean, not the actual OC's) too well, I've never seen any of the other shows they're from or read any of the manga.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Why can't he go next?" Dark complained. K insisted that he go next, but there was one little problem with that. In all honesty, Dark was a bit afraid to tell him what the problem was exactly. "You're going next because I said so. Now get up there!" K said, impatiently. Dark had been protesting going for the past 5 minutes, volunteering everyone else to go first. K sighed as Dark began protesting again, how did this boy get to be so stubborn, "Alright, shut it!" K finally silenced the ranting man, "Why exactly don't you want to go?"Dark hesitated at this, "I just want to see everyone else perform." He said. It was true, though it wasn't the real reason why he didn't want to go. He just needed a couple minutes...,"I still haven't heard a good reason." K informed him, "Now give me a valid reason, or else get up there!" Dark hesitated again, then decided to just tell him, "I have to go!" He said, waiting to be shot, or hit, whichever would cause more pain; probably shot. "You've been convincing me for the past 10 minutes not to go! I know you're bipolar, but damn!" K shouted, Dark was really getting on his last nerve. "No!" Dark whined, "I have to go to the bathroom!" K stopped and stared for a second, everyone did. The rest of the group had decided not to get involved, seeing as how they would most likely get injured in some way. Now, though, those closest to Dark moved away from him, they didn't want to be shot. K gave him a death stare, "You have to go to the bathroom?" He asked, not sure if he had heard the man right. Dark confirmed this with a sheepish nod, "Then go!" K yelled. Dark ran off to find the nearest bathroom.

Sighing, K turned to Eyes, "Alright, you're up next." Eyes didn't appreciate being ordered around like this, but complied nonetheless; the past 10 minutes of yelling and complaining did nothing to help his headache. Getting up on stage, he moved to the piano that had been placed there upon confirmation of his perfromance. He sat down, and contimplated which song he would play. Not that it really mattered, so he just began playing whatever came to him. As his delicate fingers moved across the black and white keys, Eyes was shocked at what they decided to play. It had been his favorite song, the one that always made him smile no matter what kind of crappy mood he was in. Eyes wasn't talking about himself, of course; no, this was the song that Kanone loved. A picture of the older boy briefly flashed through his head, and Eyes felt a pang of lonliness run through him. When would he see Kanone again?The others, however, didn't hear this pained question that constantly plauged the pianist. Instead, they only heard the beautiful music that poured from his fingertips. Everyone, save K (he was still pissed at Dark), closed their eyes to let the wonderful melody wash over them. A few of the more emotional ones smiled at the music, though they weren't sure exactly why; the song just brought it out of them. Coming back from the bathroom, Dark arrived to hear the last little part of Eyes' song. He immediately noticed the pained expression on the pianists face, though it was vauge, it was there nonetheless. He wondered why Eyes would play this song if it caused him such bad thoughts, but knew better than to ask about it. He walked over to join the others in listening to the ending notes.

As Eyes finished up, and joined the others once again, Dark grinned at him, "I missed your playing." He noted, "I really wanted to hear it, too. Perhaps you could give me a private performance later." Much to Dark's dismay, however, Eyes simply walked right past him without so much as a glance. Dark sighed in frustration, and looked up to see an impatient K. Dark looked at him questioningly, "What?"K was about to simply shoot the other one, no one would miss him, right? Ryuichi laughed at the situation and leaned over to whisper in Dark's ear, "It's your turn." He informed him."Oh, right!" Dark smiled as he remembered that he was up next, then laughed nervously at K, "I'll just go, now." With that said, he ran up on stage, and got settled in as the music started to play.

_Well it's early in the morning And my heart is feeling lonely Just thinkin bout you baby Got me twisted in the head And I dont know how to take it But it's driving me so crazy I dont know if it's right I'm tossin turning in my bed _

_It's 5 oclock in the morning And I still can't sleep Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me weep... I'm feeling hopeless in my home I dont know what to do I think I'm in love Baby... Amor, no es amor (if this aint love) Then what am I feeling (what am I doing wrong) Amor, no es amor (if this aint love) Is this an illusion that I have in my heart? _

_Now I know you're not my lady but I'm just tryin to make this right I dont know what to do I'm going out of my mind So baby if u let me could I get chu to say maybe we could ride together We could do this all nite now I dont care if u got a man Baby I wish you'd understand Cuz I know he can't love u right, quite like I can _

_It's 5 oclock in the morning And I still can't sleep Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me weep... I'm feeling hopeless at home I dont know what to do I think I'm in love _

As he began the chorus again, Dark smiled at Eyes seductively. The pianist reminded himself to throw up later, and looked anywhere other than the stage. That somewhere happened to be towards the entrance, and he saw a slighlty familiar figure standing there, smiling as he watched the performance. Eyes caught his eye, and he turned the smile on the Blade Child. He then turned around and exited the area. Intrigued as to what he was doing back so soon, Eyes followed him."So, what do you think of the others so far?" Zander asked Eyes as the silver haired boy appeared by his side. Eyes glanced to Zander, but said nothing. He had a feeling Zander knew exactly how he felt. The latter laughed a little, and the sound was a bit refreshing to the pianist, who smiled just the tiniest bit, "I figured you would get sick of them sooner or later, they're quite a handful." Zander smiled at Eyes, "Especially for someone like you."Eyes glared at that last remark, which Zander must have known would tick him off, "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, though he knew very well what the other boy meant."I just mean that you keep to yourself, and they like to pry." Zander explained, "Your personality is completely different from theirs, that's all I meant." He said.

Eyes could feel a small blush rising to his face, did Zander read everyone this easily, or was he just especially easy to read? Instead of agreeing like he wanted to, Eyes glared a little, "What my personality is like is no one's business, and I don't appreciate someone I just met making such rash assumptions about me."Zander frowned, "I am right, though, aren't I?" Eyes' blush disappeared as he got really annoyed now. Who did Zander think he was? Eyes had told him off, and he was still so confident in himself. It was annoying, sure, but also a little inriguing. Still, Eyes didn't completely feel like he should just open up to Zander, though he was having a hard time coming up with a reason why. Turning to head back inside with the others, Zander placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. As Eyes turned back to look at him, the hand was promptly removed, and a smile was on Zander's face again. It was an honest and apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, I overstepped my boundaries. To tell you the truth, I really didn't know how to start a conversation with you. I can see now that I went about it wrong, though."

Eyes felt a little guilty as Zander said this, feeling like he had been too cold towards someone who was just trying to be friendly. Eyes had learned not to trust people a long time ago, and very few were exceptions to this rule; only the Blade Children, and Ayumu and Hiyono. Now, though, Zander seemed like someone else he could trust, even if it was only a little. So, Eyes nodded, "I've just got a lot on my mind right now." He explained, "It's nothing personal." He felt that Zander deserved some sort of explanation. Zander nodded in understanding, "I don't suppose you'd like to tell me about it?" Eyes hesitated, but shook his head. Zander didn't need to know about why he really joined this tour; he didn't need to know about Kanone. Who knows, talking about it might help, but that just wasn't Eyes' thing. His business was his and his alone. Zander looked a little disappointed, but hadn't expected the pianist to just open up to him, "If you ever change your mind, I'll always be available."Eyes nodded, and turned to leave, "I'll see you around, then." He said."Good bye, Eyes." Zander said, and turned to leave as well.Back inside, Riku was finishing up her song.

_And when you're down and feel alone, Just want to run away, Trust yourself and don't give up, You know you better than anyone else. _

_Any moment, everything can change, Feel the wind on your shoulder, For a minute, all the world can wait, Let go of yesterday... _

_Fly, Open up the part of you that wants to hide away You can shine, Forget about the reasons why you can't in life, And start to try, _

_Fly Forget about the reasons why you can't in life, And start to try, cause it's your time, Time to fly. In a moment, everything can change.  
_

Riku smiled as she opened her eyes and sang the finishing words. She hopped down and strolled over to the others, "So, who's next?" She asked K."Can we call it a day?" Ryuichi asked, yawning, "I'm tired.""That's because you were up all night playing video games." Dark commented, "When did you go to bed?"Ryuichi thought about it and yawned again, "Around 3, maybe?" He said, unsure, "I don't really know."K sighed, and shook his head, which was aching from the constant complaining that had occured since the group arrived. Everyone wanted something , and they all expected someone else to get it for them. He was beginning to question Tohma's decision of getting a bunch or rowdy teenagers together like this, but perhaps it would all work out in the end. Dark grinned, "Hey, Eyes, maybe we can try out that jacuzzi when we get back to the hotel." He suggested.Kouji was getting tired of the constant flirting (he had to be around it all the time), "Dark, why can't you take a hint?" He asked.Dark cocked his head to the side, "What are you talking about?" Kouji just stared at him, and he finally got it, "Oh!" Dark exclaimed, then grinned, "Well, it's obvious he wants me. You just have to wear them down sometimes.""The only thing you're wearing down is my patience." Eyes informed him. Dark just smiled at him, showing him that he was getting the hint, but wasn't taking it. Deciding that Dark really wasn't worth his efforts, Eyes went off on his own.

Ryuichi saw the whole thing play out, and suddenly became concerned at the look on the pianist's face as he pulled out the same white flower he had on the plane. Seeing that he now had most of the others whining to go home, and K was arguing with them, Ryuichi went off to join Eyes, "You okay?" He asked as he approached the Blade Child.Eyes looked up to him with a glare in his eye, thinking that it might have been Dark, before seeing who it was. His expression softened just a little, and nodded, "I'm fine." He lied. Any fool could see that he was far from being fine.Ryuichi smiled sympathetically, "What's his name?"Eyes now glared, "What business is that of yours?" He asked. Why did it seem like everyone wanted him to open up to them?Ryuichi got a slightly hurt look on his face, but soon covered it up, "I didn't mean to pry, but it just looked like you were thinking about the person that gave you that flower. You know, sometimes it helps to talk about things.""There's nothing to talk about." Eyes told him, matter of factly."Maybe you don't want to talk about it, but there is something that's bugging you. Tell me I'm wrong." Eyes sighed, and Ryuichi smiled, "So, what's his name?""Kanone." Eyes replied, and was suprised that he had actually answered.Ryuichi smiled triumphantly, "He gave you that before he left?" Eyes nodded, still a little shocked that he was opening up to someone who was almost a complete stranger, "Why?" Came the next question.Eyes looked up from staring at the flower, "So I could find him." He whispered, returning his gaze back to the gardenia.

"Hey, Ryuichi!" Shuichi yelled, "Come on, we're going back to the hotel!"Ryuichi's calm demeanor vanished and was replaced by a wide smile, "Coming!" He sang out, running to join his friends.Eyes remained where he was, staring at the gardenia, "Kanone, where are you?" He wondered, "How am I supposed to find you with a simple flower?" His questions remained unanswered, and Eyes really began to think how he could find Kanone. What kind of clue was a flower, anyway? Could there be a special place where these flowers grew? Or perhaps the flower was a symbol for a place or another thing. What did white gardenias symbolize? Eyes cursed himself for not knowing, but vowed to find out. If it was the last thing he would do, he would find Kanone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be written by CeTe, so any differences you noticed with my chapter (be them good or bad) won't be there next chappy. Unless CeTe decides to slack off and tell me to write the next chapter as well, but I doubt she'd do that! Reivew!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I know I take forever with my chapters and I take full responsibility for my laziness. Also it took a lot to come up with a firm idea for this chapter I know exactly what I want to do with seven but I had no idea what I wanted to do with this one. So as a solution to my problem I'm just going to wing it and see what happens. So if this chapter seems kind of wierd sorry.

alpha2nd: Okay I know me and KousukeAsazuki kind of threw Zander at Eyes, but don't worry the most their relationship will go is friendship. On second thought maybe there just might be something more between them it depends you on how much I want to screw Eyes' life around. With the whole Kanone thing he'll make his big appearance in chapter ten so don't worry if KousukeAsazuki and I work fast enough he'll be here in no time.

**chapter six: Memories and Blossoming friendships **

Eyes was exsausted which surprised him because it wasn't that late in the day really, but for some reason he seemed to have caught the lazy bug and didn't feel like doing anything. Unfortunatly for him relaxation wasn't something that was really granted to him because of who his roomates were. Now we all know Dark was a right out pain in the ass, but Kouji was worse sometimes! How that came about was the fact that Kouji has a quick temper as with a few people on this tour, see usualy Kouji was queit and kept to himself but like Eyes his patience with Dark was thin. However unlike Eyes, Kouji was quick to yell and seemingly make the situation worse by adding to the noise, so yeah, Eyes was stuck with two annoyingly loud people. The problem quickly got too much for the silver haired youth and he simply just left the suite to go out for some freash air.

Despite the fact that the evening air was chilly Eyes didn't care at least it was away from all the noise well at least until someone regonizes him and he's attacked by fangirls. Walking down the streets that use to be his home Eyes relished in the fact that he was in his home city he had enjoyed walking down the streets with his mother as a child back then when things were simple and happy. Eyes remembered sometimes wishing that things would go back to the way they were when his mother would take him to the park to play to before the hunters came and took everything away and forced him to run for his life. All the Blade Children wished this more then anything this was their ultimate wish normal lives with the people they cared most about. Thinking back on his childhood Eyes started to play back his first run in with a hunter he had only been about seven years old at the time yet he would never forget that day for it was one of the most scariest experiences in his life, at the same time the happiest because it was also the day he meet Kanone...

_flashback! _

_A seven year old Eyes sat on the swings in the local part silently rocking back and forth deep in thought not even bothering to wipe away the tears that gently fell down his cheeks. The sun was setting it was starting to get late, but the small silver haired boy paid this fact no attention all that was on his mind was why he was so different? Ever since he started school three years ago Eyes knew he was different from the other kids at school I mean how many silver haired kids are there in the world? The other kids always picked on him for one reason or another be it because of his hair,his name, or his eyes, but it was other things as well Eyes for some reason was naturaly smarter and more agile then the other kids**(1)**. They always either called him names, they wouldn't let him play with them and some of the other boys went as far as to push him and even beat him up. Eyes was sick of it but he didn't know what to do he was too nice to actualy want to hurt anyone but he wanted the torture to stop. _

_Eyes' thoughts were suddenly interupted by another presence taking the swing next to him Eyes payed the other presence no mind but the other person seemed to take interest in the crying young boy. "Here take this", the other person said handing Eyes a hankerchief Eyes looked over to the person to see a boy maybe like one year older then him. This boy was pretty strange he had cinnamon brown hair and his skin had a tannish tint to it but the two things that stood out about him was his eyes they were a bright amber but they looked like a cats eyes. The second was his smile to anyone else the smile would've seemed warm and innocent and in some ways it was, but Eyes wasn't everyone else he could see there was something else behind that smile but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Eyes turned away from the other boy just wanting to be left alone. _

_The other boy laughed a little at this and decided to just be content in rocking back and forth along with the silver haired boy, but after awhile the older of the two finally broke the silence "Why are you out here this late you should be home it's dangerous out here", he said his voice holding genuiene concern for the other which got Eyes' attention. "Why would my safety concern you?", he asked turning to glare at the other child "No apparent reason I just think someone as fragile looking as you should be more carefull.", said the brunette smirking as the other boys' glare intensified "I'm perfectly able to take care of myself, thank you very much.", with that Eyes got up from the swing and began walking off. "You know those other kids just don't know how special you really are, but then again that's how human nature is they shun what they don't understand.", the other boy said queitly but it was loud enough for Eyes to hear and it stopped the boy in his tracks. "What do you mean by that, how did you know?", Eyes asked slightly unnerved by what the other boy had said how did he know about what was going on with the kids at school? _

_The mysterious brunette just smiled that same smile and walked over to Eyes "I know because I use to be like you I could see the pain in your eyes they're quite beautiful.", Eyes turned his gaze from the other boy "No they aren't, nothing about me is beautiful I hate the way I am.", Eyes' eyes became misty but he willed the tears away "Do you honostly hate the way you are I think your eyes are beautiful I think you're beautiful.", the older boy smiled but this time a true smile. Eyes was shocked at hearing this no one had ever said that to him except his mother but she was his mother she was kind of obligated to think so he was shocked to hear this boy say something like that to him. Eyes was so shocked infact that he didn't notice the tears start to fall until the other boy wiped them away"Don't cry about such things anymore, just remember this, noone else's opinion about you matters as long as you don't listen to them. Now I think it's about time for you to go home.", Eyes nodded and smiled at the older boy it was a true sweet smile and with that he turned to leave. "Bye Eyes see you around.", Eyes tuned back to the other "How do you know my name?", the other boy just winked and smiled Eyes felt a little uneasy, but he felt like he could trust this boy "Do you mind if I ask what your name is?", the brunette looked at him and smiled innocently "Kanone Hilbert". _

That was the first time he ever had any encounter with someone that even came close to knowing how he felt it never occured to him that meeting Kanone was just a foreshadowing for what was to happen next...

_Eyes walked up the street to his house feeling better then he had for awhile. As he came up to the house he noticed something was immediatly off the front door was open and all the lights were off. Common sense would've told anyone to not go in, but common sense decided to take a hike for Eyes he was worried about his mother so he burst in the house calling for his mom. Eyes walked around the house flipping the light switches but the lights wouldn't come on so he went and found the flashlight in the kitchen, and went back to looking for his mom worry of what could've happened beginning to take over his thoughts. The young boy was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone sneak up behind him until he felt someone grab and twist his arm behind his back. Eyes let out a cry off pain and fear that is until he felt something sharp being held to his neck and a deep voice "Shut-up you little brat or I'll slit your throat, but then again it'll get my job done faster". Eyes then felt himself being lifted and carried out the room he instantly started kicking and trying to get loose he managed to kick the man in the lower regions and he dropped Eyes and the knife. Eyes took this chance and tried to run for the front door but fell when he felt his feet pulled from underneath him. _

_The man began to laugh "You thought you could run from me you disgusting Blade Child even if you did somehow manage to get away from me others will come after you too.". Eyes tried to process what was just said to him 'what was this man talking about what's a Blade Child was really one of them but what exactly was he if he was?What made him so vile that he had to be hunted down was this man going to kill him?' Eyes was pulled out of his thoughts literally he was being dragged across the floor to the kitchen he was too scared to scream though his mind was screaming for him to do so but his mouth wouldn't comply. He felt that they came to a stop he then heared what sounded like kitchen drawers being opened and closed when he looked up to get a better look he saw what looked like a blade and the moon light reflecting off of it confirmed so. Eyes started kicking and squirming to get away but a sharp kick in the side instantly put a stop to that. Eyes tried to get some air into his lungs after having it knocked out of him and looked in horror as the man raised the knife to end his life, and for the first time in his life Eyes closed his eyes and screamed in fear. _

_But to his surprise the blow never came only the sound of a scream and what sounded like a struggle as if someone was fighting when he opened his eyes to look he saw two figures wrestling for the knife. The newcomer seemed to be very small almost his hieght but he couldn't make out who it was because of how dark it was. Soon the fight ended when miraculously the smaller of the two managed to get the knife away from the man and then to Eyes horror stabbed him. When the other boy turned around Eyes was meet with those same amber cat eyes and way to innocent smile which could only belong to one person "Kanone?". Kanone walked over to Eyes and tried to help the silver haired boy up, but Eyes scooted away from him afraid of this boy who just ten seconds ago killed someone. "Don't be afraid Eyes I'm not going to hurt you.", Kanone said reassuringly but Eyes wasn't having it "Don't come near me! What's going on, how do you know me?How did you know I was in trouble I want answers now!", Kanone sighed he figured as much after all the boy just had a pretty traumatic experience. "Now isn't the time to disscuss this, first we need to get out of here.", Kanone said tiredly "I'm not going anywhere I want my mother, where is she?", Eyes said glaring daggers at Kanone. _

_Kanone again gave an exasperated sigh why did the boy have to be so stubborn? "I don't know where your mother is at the moment, but if you come with me I'll explain everything and help you find her you have my word.". Eyes gave the Kanone a suspicious look leting him know he didn't fully trust him, but the brunette gave him that trademark smile and Eyes gave up and complyed. _

_End of flashbacks _

Eyes smiled slightly at the memory he gave Kanone hell afterwards when he explained everything to him from being a Blade Child to what they were, to the Hunters and the fact that now he would no longer be safe. He remembered how he had not believed any of it at first he _didn't_ want to believe it, but after some more talking it slowly sunk in and he began to believe. It just made too much since for it not to be true. He remebered how Kanone had told him that it would be best if he left and came with him, at first he refused but after much thought and taking his and his mother's safety into consideration he agreed. He had been so scared at first but the fear slowly faded actually he just numbed the fear he numbed himself to alot of his emotions believeing he was better off with out them. Soon after he began traveling with Kanone they meet Rio,Kousuke, and Ryoko. Later on they found Sayoko, but decided that she was better off with her new family. Eyes was so wrapped up in his thoughts again that he didn't relize where he had ended up until he saw the swings. It was the same park where he had first meet Kanone Eyes walked over to the swings while he was walking he noticed that someone was sitting silently on one upon further inspection he relized it was someone he knew.

"Ryuichi?", he asked when he recgonized who it was. Ryuichi looked up and to Eyes' shock he had tears in his dazed out eyes, but as soon as they were seen they dissapeared and Ryuichi's famous smile replaced them as if they were never there. "Eyey-chan what are you doing here na no da?**(2&3)**?", he asked happily as if like a second ago he wasn't crying. Eyes flinched at the nickaname "I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't call me that", he said with as much restraint as possible, but when he saw the look on Ryuichi's face he sighed and surprisingly gave up "Just not in public okay?", he said knowing full well he was going to regret it. "Really Eyey-chan na no da?", Ryuichi said looking as if Eyes had said he would buy him a life's supply of pocky "Yes,yes, but don't get carried away or I'll change my mind", he said getting irritated. "Okay, so what are you doing out here na no da?", he said smiling innocently for some reason Eyes couldn't help but reply to the question seeing the older man smile like that he was to damn dare he say it cute. "Nothing really just walking around doing some thinking.", he said looking around the park it hadn't changed really since that day they added a few more jungle gyms but that was all "Really thinking about what, were you thinking about Kabone?", you could see the flames of hell burning in Eyes' eyes "His names Kanone you twit", he said anger clearly laced in his voice, Ryuichi sweatdropped "Sorry, my bad na no da".

Eyes sighed and took the swing next to Ryuichi "So were you thinking about him?", Ryuchi asked after a minute of just sitting in silence Eyes thought for a moment "Yes and no", he said. Ryuichi looked confused "Yes and no, so you weren't but at the same time you were?", he asked looking innocent as ever Eyes ounce again sighed again getting irritated with the other man but managed to keep it out of his voice. "Nevermind Ryuichi it's nothing what are you doing here.", Eyes knew he was again going to regret it, but anything to get the subject off of him besides he was curious as to why Ryuichi had been crying earlier. "Oh Kumagoro and I wanted to play a little before it got dark, right Kumagoro?", he asked the pink bunny Eyes hadn't even noticed the thing sitting on Ryuichi's lap which he was no talking to. "Ryuichi why were you crying earlier?", Eyes asked unable to hold it in any longer Ryuichi looked at Eyes with a slightly taken back look and then got a dark look it his sapphire eyes. Eyes instantly knew he had treaded in areas he shouldn't have treaded "You don't have to tell me I was just wondering", damnmit now he went and made the other depressed again Eyes didn't like seeing Ryuichi depressed it just didn't suit him. Ryuichi looked at Eyes then cryptically replied "Ryuichi always cries but no one takes the time to pay attention to it, Ryuichi sometimes feels so sad that he just can't help it.", with that the smile was back in place and Ryuichi started to swing.

Eyes stared at Ryuichi confused now what was with him and the constant mood swings they were starting to make him question Ryuichi's sanity, but then again he questioned alot of people's sanity. "You know Eyey-chan you shouldn't be sad or angry all the time it's no fun even when Ryu-chan is sad he smiles anyway because he knows that despite the fact that things may look bad good things will come later and that's a reason to smile", Ryuichi said still swinging back and forth Eyes looked at Ryuichi even more confused this guy just didn't make any sense to him. Ryuichi hopped off the swing and turned to Eyes with that never waffering bright innocent smile "So while you're on this tour I want to see you smile more no more grumpiness, okay promise na no da?", he asked Eyes looked at Ryuichi like he was crazy this idiotic man child was asking him to smile and be happy the last time he checked smiling wasn't in his profile. "Kumagoro wants to see Eyey-chan smile more he says he thinks it's sad that Eyey-chan never seems happy", Ryuichi said getting a sad hurt look on his face Eyes sighed how the hell did he end up with a soft spot for this guy the only person that affected him _this_ much were Kanone and Rio.

"I'm not promising you anything Ryuichi, but as long as you try not to cry anymore I'll try to keep my bad to a minimum deal?", Eyes said smirking Ryuichi smile if possible brighttend "Okay it's a deal na no da!", he said happily Eyes couldn't help it he smiled it seemed as if Ryuichi's smile was contagious. "See you're smiling already you look cute when you smile na no da", Ryuichi said laughing Eyes glared a little, but it wasn't a true one more like a playful one "Yeah but don't get too use to seeing it I have a reputation to uphold got it Sakuma?", he said standing from his place on the swing and starting to walk away. "Right, got it Eyey-chan!", he said skipping up alongside Eyes as they began walking back to the hotel "Didn't I say don't call that in public!", Eyes yelled at him but his anger subsided seeing the tears appear in Ryuichi's eyes when he shrunk back in fear. "Uhh! Nevermind just come on.", Eyes said getting frustrated and started ounce again walking back to the hotel Ryuichi smiled and followed along happily.

**A.N./ **This chapter was pretty pointless but it kind of gave a deeper look into Eyes' mind; I'm actualy pretty happy with it. The next I promise will be longer and more exciting. At least Kanone made a short appearance in this oneeven though it was in a flashback.

Story Notes:

1. From some of my reliable sources I found out that the Blade Children were geneticaly smarter and stronger then the average person so I kind of threw that in there.I know some of you guys must hate me for making Eyes get picked on in school, but hey I warned you guys I was just winging it.

2. Yeah I couldn't help it I had Ryuichi give Eyes a nickname because it seemed like something he would do. It's pronounced Eye-e-chan.

3. I forgot to mention or insert that little fact that Ryuichi always says that little line almost everytime he talks you know the "na no da" line. So yeah you guys will see that alot in future chapters.

preview: Not much just their first concert, some more interaction between Zander and Eyes, and Ryuichi discovers a hidden talent of Eyes' that he never revealed before.

So I have the next chapter too so I'll put more effort in updating sooner.

later.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I'm a little behind on my scheduale with writing this. I _really_ need to improve on my updating skills. I know alot of you can't wait for Kanone to show up, but ya got to bear with KousukeAsazuki and me on this believe me it'll be worth as the story progresses.

**alpha2nd:** Yeah "Kabone", was hilarious I started laughing when I read back over it. I'm amazed at what just winging it made me come up with. I totally agree little kids are evil! But when you think about it since we were little kids at one time we must've been evil too, damn my sense of logic! Don't feel bad I haven't seen or read the manga either I'm going purely by info from the net and fanfics.

**KousukeAsazuki:** Yeah they are adorable! Eyes couldn't knock Ryuichi out remember he actualy likes him which is a miracle in some way which I can't even explain. Yeah it did turn out better then I thought it would so I feel a whole lot more confident about this story.

**azab:**Lol, Don't die yet! I'm glad you like our story for some reason I was starting to think people didn't like this story. Don't fret chapter ten will come soon enough.

**chapter seven: Discoveries**

The time had finally come it was their first concert, and things couldn't be more hectic there were stage people running every which way setting things up and tending to the young artists. Eyes seemed to be the only one calm through the whole thing he stood by the side behind the stage entrance where they were to enter just out of sight of the fans watching Kouji just finish up his song. It was sort of funny how the others's songs seemed to match with their persona for Kouji's song was pretty sad it was perfect for the young boy's queit, lone wolf personality. Eyes watched as Kouji finished up the last half of the song ...

_Everybody's screaming, I try to make a sound but nobody hears me. _

_I'm slipping off the edge I'm hanging by a thread _

_I wanna start this over. _

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered _

_And I can't explain what happened _

_And I can't erase the things that I've done _

_No I can't _

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes _

_I've got no where to run _

_The night goes on _

_I'm fading away _

_I'm sick of this life _

_I just wanna scream _

_How could this happen to me _

Kouji came to the back of the stage only to be tackled by a hyperd Nakuru"Kouji you were awsome, but why're you always singing about depressing things?", Kouji pushed her off of him and sighed having been used to the older girl's over enegetic personality. "Nakuru isn't it your turn to perform?", he asked while walking over to the snack table to get a bottle of water Nakuru thought for a moment but luckily for Eyes and Kouji, K came running up to the slightly clueless girl "Nakuru get you ass on stage now!", he shouted. Nakuru shrunk back in fear and did as the scary American said and headed off to where she was suppose to appear on stage Eyes walked over to where he could get a better view only barely aknowledgeing that Kouji had decided to follow him. The stadium was packed and that was putting it mildly there were screaming fans everywhere fans of every single one of the artists had come out to see their obsessions perform and the crowd only got louder as Nakuru was raised up on a platform and the fast paced song started up...

_I know I may be young, but've got feelings too. And I need to do what I feel like doing. _

_So let me go and just listen. _

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl. _

_Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world. _

_Always saying little girl don't step into the club. _

_Well I'm just tryin to find out why cause dancing's what I love. _

Nakuru's performance was quite entertaining she had at least five male dancers on the stage with her and her dancing was the right mixture of erotic and sexy. Eyes had to give the girl some credit she managed to make herself look sexy without looking like a slut which was pretty hard to do, not that he had any problems with that of course.

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOA) _

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it) _

_Get it get, get it get it(OOOHHHH) (This feels good) _

_I know I may come off queit, I may come off shy. _

_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy. _

_What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares? _

_All I know is I'm happy when you're dancing there _

_I'm a slave for you. I can not hold it, I can not control it I'm a slave for you. _

_I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. _

Riku looked all around backstage she had to find Eyes because she'd be damned before K shot her he already tried to put Dark six feet under she didn't want the same fate just because she failed to find the silver haired pianist. Finally spotting him with Kouji watching Nakuru perform she ran up to the two and tapped Eyes on the shoulder "Eyes K said that you need to hurry and get ready cause you're up after me", she smiled sweetly at the pianist it was her secret weapon to get others to do what she wanted. Eyes was getting tired of the trigger happy manger, but he knew that if he didn't oblige that Riku would get in trouble too and that wouldn't be fair to her if there was one thing Eyes was it was that he was fair. Walking off to the dressing room he took notice of Kouji's smile towards Riku and of her slight blush Eyes smirked at this looks like he had something over Kouji to use for later Eyes may be fair but that didn't mean he wasn't completey above black mail after all he _was_ a Blade Child.

When he came out of his dressing room Riku was just finishing up her song when she came back she none other then Kouji was there to greet her with a bottle of water which she happily accepted. When Eyes passed her she smiled and to her surprise he gave her a slight smile, but it was for a comletely different reason and she knew what it was and it caused her to blush which only made his smile wider because of the girl's shyness. When Eyes came out on stage all he heard was the crowd which caused him to sigh in exasperation he always hated loudness it was the main reason why he and Kousuke didn't get along that well. As he sat at the piano the crowd queited down looks like the audience had some common sense after all as to know what type of music required constant applause through out the performance.

Eyes closed his eyes and and started playing he didn't need to sheet music he knew all his songs by heart as his fingers danced across the ivory keys he became lost in the melodies as he always did. Music was Eyes' escape from the world it was the only reason he played to get lost to lose touch with reality and go off to another world where he wasn't bothered with the burdens of his life music gave him that escape it was the reason he played. However lately playing wasn't giving him the peace it use to for everytime he played he was reminded of Kanone and his mysterious disappearance. It wasn't like he had really expected Kanone to stay in Japan after what he did, but he had expected to at least hear _something_ from him it had been a year already and nothing the only thing he had was the withered Gardenia and the nagging feeling that it symbolized something important. As the song came to a close Eyes was ounce again pulled back to reality and listened as the crowd applauded as he walked off stage and to his surprise all the other teens were there to to tell him what a excellent job he did.

Suddenly Eyes was tackled well almost(thank goodness for those Blade Child instincts) tackled by two bodies looking down on the floor Eyes saw it was no other then Ryuichi and Shuichi Eyes glared at the two's stupidity did they really think he would allow himself to be knocked to the ground like that? "Aww Eyey-chan why are so mean na no da!", Ryuichi whined "Yeah all we wanted to do was give you a hug I mean you did such a great job the crowd was going crazy.", Shuichi joined in with the whining. Eyes twitched these two were _really_ working his last nerve all of them were clenching his fist ( you could almost see flames shooting up behind him)Eyes tried to keep his anger in check "One, didn't I say don't call me that in public?",the asked turning his dagger glare to Ryuichi who was now cowering in fear. "Two, if there is one thing I don't do it's hugs.", he said now turning to Shuichi who was trying to hide behind Cagalli who was also cowering in fear along with the other teens if there was one thing in this world truly terrifying it was a very pissed of Eyes. "Three, if you people don't want to see what hell looks like I suggest you leave me be!", with that Eyes went off to his dressing room.

When it felt safe everyone unshrunk Dark being the first to recover "Uuuhh, what just happened?", he asked looking around incase the fuming Blade Child came back. "I think his fuse finally ran out thanks to you two", Kouji said pointing to Ryuichi and Shuichi "Hey we didn't do anything! If anything it would be you and Dark who pushed him to it!", Shuichi yelled Kouji scoffed "Maybe but you guys pulled the last straw not me.", Ryuichi could see that this was going to lead to another arguement so he decided to check on Eyes.

Knocking on the silver haired boy's dressing room he heard a irritated "What?", come from the inside "It's Ryu-chan can I come in pleeease na no da?", begged the singer to his delight Eyes opened the door. "What is it you want Sakuma?", Eyes asked glaring at the other man who he could see was feeling a bit uncomfortable under his gaze "I just wanted to say sorry about everything so does Kumagoro.", he said holding the pink rabbit up. Eyes rolled his eyes at the singers childish antics he probably would never understand him "Whatever I don't care just leave.", he said turning his back to the other "Oh come on Eyey-chan!", Ryuichi yelled. He shrunk back a bit when Eyes turned to galre at him but Ryuichi was a _very_ persistent person. "Look Sakuma I'm not in the mood so leave", Eyes said turning back around, but Ryuichi wasn't giving up so he did something that was asking to get himself killed Ryuichi latched onto Eyes' waist! Eyes tried to get himself out of the other's death grip but it was to no avail but Eyes be damned before he gave up "LET GO OF ME SAKUMA!", he yelled still trying to get out of Ryuichi's grasp. "No not before you say you're not mad anymore and mean it!", Ryuichi yelled back still hanging on to the boy's waist. "I said let go of me now!", Eyes began trying to pry Ryuichi's hands off of him but Ryuichi just held tight "NO!", he yelled he wasn't letting go till Eyes complied with him "Let go!", "Never!". This went on for about ten to fifteen minutes until Eyes finally gave up Ryuichi was very happy with his work he got Eyes to stop being mad and convinced to come out of his dressing room.

When they were on their way to join the others Noriko ran up to them "Where have you been Ryuichi we've been looking all over for you, it's our turn to perform!", she yelled dragging Ryuichi to where she, Tohma, and Ryuichi were to go. Eyes smirked a little at Ryuichi's whining, and decided he had nothing else better to do and followed. Before he got on stage Ryuichi turned to Eyes and smiled and handed Kumagoro to him "Would you mind holding him for me please na no da ?", Eyes was about to object but surrenderd when Ryuichi put on the infamous puppy dog face. With that Nittle Grasper went on stage Eyes was pretty content with staying there but the others had another idea in mind Riku tugged on his arm "Come on we can get a better view if we go to the V.I.P. booth up there.", she said pointing to the long string of windows above the floor section out in the audience. The teens all started to run off to the V.I.P booths trying to get there before the band started performing. They just barely made it when they got there they found themselves in a very lavish looking room that had just about everything but a bed and bathroom in it. Cagalli turned the sound on(it was also sound proof which Eyes was glad for) they all crowded around the windows watching the band start playing the introduction to their song. Eyes watched as Ryuichi began to sing...

_From far away, let your eyes shine those who have awakened are still waiting. _

_Seduce the ramparts of the night in the cast-off pile of skins left by things that live elsewhere. _

_(Without an exit) if you intend to survive the impact _

_(To the point where you fall) enrapture the deciet _

Ryuichi's voice was amazing to the point that it was almost hypnotic. Eyes stared intently at the stage watching Ryuichi sing his heart out it was almost impossible to believe that this was the same person from almost ten minutes ago. With the sound to the V.I.P. booth on Eyes could not only hear the song but the audience too they were going crazy for the sapphire eyed singer who in return would every ounce in a while would turn his gaze to them making some of the young girls in the audience go even crazier.

_You who have been reborn, color your eyes without smiling alone_

_Even if the world you've longed for has suddenly burned to ash, in some miracle we could still brush into each other _

_(Hold me gently in order to break me) _

_Be exposed in a state of purity like a flower whose petals have fallen _

_Your just beggining to notice the days are shining jewels cupped in your hand _

_(A cold hand) gathers up the shed thorns up (A banked flame) continues to smother _

As Eyes watched the performance a familier feeling washed over him it was the same feeling he got when he played, but it was slightly different somehow but he couldn't figure out why. The feeling was amazing Ryuichi's voice rang through out his head it was the only thing he could hear Noriko and Tohma's voice's blended perfecty coming in at their parts the melody of the two keyboards was all around him. As Eyes opened his eyes which he didn't even relize were closed he looked to the stage it was that time that Ryuichi looked up to the V.I.P. booths it was like his gaze zoomed right in on Eyes like he was looking right through him or into him. At that moment raddiant sapphire meet brilliant azure and a message of slight understanding passed between the two.

_Let's depict the vividly dancing thoughts found in that place of light that is unreachable even now. Don't fear the passage of time, so that words of guidance won't completely spill out and flow away _

_(And there's no way out) (I'm falling further down) _

_To the reincarnation of you, I say color your eyes without smiling alone. Even if the world you've longed for has suddenly burned to ash the miracle could still happen to come again. _

_To the reincarnation of you, I say color your eyes without smiling alone. Even if the world you've longed for has suddenly burned to ash the miracle could still happen to come again. _

_(Hold me gently, always catch me,more and more,in order to break my heart) _

Eyes continued to stare out the window from his spot by the wall he didn't even notice that someone was coming up behind him until someone's hands all of a sudden covered his eyes. Snapping out of his daze he grabbed the other person's arm and twisted it behind their back "Damn Angel, you would think you were a secret agent or something with those reflexis of yours.", came the familier voice Eyes then saw that the intruder upon his space was none other then Zander. "Well you should learn not to sneak up on others then", Eyes said letting the other boy go "What is that you want?", he asked giving Zander a suspicious look, but Zander just laughed "Oh I just came to visit you guys and check out the concert since I'm a artist and all they let me backstage, oh yeah I saw your performance you were awsome.", he said giving Eyes his innocent smile which the silver haired boy wasn't buying one bit. "What did you really come here for?", he asked looking straight into Zander's ruby red eyes the raven haired teen sighed "Fine you got me, I was wondering if you would be interested in going to hang out?", he asked Eyes looked at Zander like he was crazy " I refuse to go anywhere with you or those hyper active, walking headaches.", Eyes said coldly.

Zander alll of a sudden started to laugh Eyes looked at him like he had lost his mind "I'm sorry, but I wasn't talking about _all_ of us going out do you think I'm crazy? I know you wouldn't be able to stand going anywhere with them, and besides I don't want to be held accountable for any casualties.", Zander said all the while still laughing "So then what did you mean, and will you stop laughing!", Eyes demanded glaring at the other; Zander calmed his laughter after a few seconds "I meant would you mind going out with me just the two of us?", he asked looking straight into Eyes eyes while saying this. Eyes looked at Zander like he had completely gone insane "Excuse me?", Eyes couldn't believe what he'd just heard come out the other's mouth "You heard me Angel, I asked you if you wanted to go out with me?", Zander asked again this time with a more serious tone. He was serious which was the only thought running through his head "Well if you want my answer to your ridiculous question it's no.", Eyes said coldly and headed towards the door, but a hand on him arm stopped him. He didn't need to turn around to know it was Zander they were after all the only ones in the room the others had left to go applaud Ryuichi, Noriko, and Tohma on their performance, and he had opted to stay behind for a little longer.

"Let go of my arm now.", Eyes said in a deadly low voice. Seeing that the silver Blade Child was serious Zandercomplied and let go "Look I'm sorry I was so upfront as you can see it's a fault of mine. I wasn't exactly asking you to go out with me in _that_ way I was asking if you wanted to go out as friends.", came the raven haired boy's explanation Eyes turned to look at the other. Looking deep into Zander's eyes and saw that the other teen was being honest Eyes thought about it, maybe it wouldn't kill him to go Zander wasn't all that bad he it was easier to get along with then the others. "Alright I'll go, but it means absolutly nothing got it?", Eyes gave Zander a look saying that he better not get any funny ideas while they were out Zander got a fake hurt look on his face "Why Angel, I would never think of doing anything but treating you with the up most respect.", he said all the while exaggerating his voice. Eyes rolled his eyes "Would you stop calling me angel I'm anything but , and my name is Eyes incase you have short term memory loss.", he said while heading out the door "Why shouldn't I call you Angel you look like one to me you're the perfect example of one.", Zander said walking out behind him Eyes turned his head slightly "Looks can be decieving, and a perfect example I am not.", Zander gave Eyes a thoughtful look "Well despite what you may think I think you're an angel you're certainly beautiful enough to be one.", Zander smiled at the small blush that came over Eyes' cheeks.

The two continued to walk through the halls taking the back ones away from the crowd "So when do you want to do this outing?", Eyes asked looking over to the older teen "Well I was thinking that since you don't have to perform again tonight that we go tonight.", Eyes gave Zander a look "It's almost midnight you do know that?", Zander laughed "So, you know that things don't start getting fun till after midnight.". Ounce they reached Eyes' dressing room the silver haired teen turned to the other "Well then if you really want to go then give me a minute to change.", Zander agreed as Eyes went to change. After a few minutes Eyes came back out and Zander's breath caught in his throat for a minute Eyes looked amazing Eyes doned a fitted black top that stoped just above his navel and the sleeves only came to his elbows. Also he had on fitted black jeans which was set off buy a black studded belt that went through the loops, and there was another belt which hung loosly around his waist this belt was silver Eyes also had on his black boots, and also decided to wear a pair of fingerless gloves and a black choker with a diamond pendent. Eyes took notice of Zander's staring and started to feel _very_ uncomfortable under the older teens gaze "I would greatly appreciate it if you would pick your mouth up off the floor.", he said getting irritated. Zander pulled himself together "Heh, sorry you look incredible.", Eyes looked away trying to hide his small blush "Whatever lets just go.".

Eyes had to give it to Zander he had good taste in restruants they went to a small retraunt that happened to be in the vicinity of a college campus so there were more college kids then anything. The restraunt seemed like a poetry joint where a lot of budding artist went to eat it was really nice they sat at a little table off to the side and ordered their meals Zander said he would pay for everything which Eyes was happy about. Usualy when he went out with the other Blade Children he was the one to pay for almost everything for obvious reasons so it was nice to not have to for ounce. Eyes decided to have fish and a salad with some white wine while Zander had a steak with steamed vegetables(they're celebrities come on!) and a beer. Neither one of them said much and the entertainment was good as various people would get on stage to either sing or say a poem it was nice it was the first time in awhile that he enjoyed himself like this.

Eyes just enjoyed the queitness until he noticed Zander was looking at him actualy he had been doing it for awhile and it was getting annoying "What?", if there was one thing that bugged Eyes it was being stared at. Zander smiled at him amused "I was just looking is all.", now Eyes really was getting annoyed "At what?", Zander laughed a little as if what he was looking at was the most obvious thing in the world which it was really "At an beautiful angel.", Eyes rolled his eyes getting tired of being called that "Is that all you see when you look at me?", he asked. Zander shook is head at Eyes "When I look at you I also see someone who's been hurt a _lot_. Someone who's taught himself to be tough really tough, but there's a diffrence between being strong and tough and you shouldn't have to be the latter of the two.", Eyes thought over what had just been said to him. Zander had hit the nail on the head with what he said was he that easy to read? Eyes wasn't going to admit that Zander analysis of him had been right so Eyes did what was the most natural he got defensive "Well sometimes being tough can keep you from being hurt more. How would you know so much about it anyway?", a deep comtemplating look came across Zander's eyes as if he was thinking back on something painful "Let's just say I've had to go through some things in my life as well.".

Eyes felt sort of bad for being so cold to Zander when he had been so nice to him, but it just wasn't in his nature to be trusting Eyes turned his view to the dance floor where there were couples dancing to the music. Eyes decided to just make an attempt to be friendly "What happened?", Zander looked to Eyes in confusion Eyes still didn't meet his gaze but elaborated his question "What was the hardship that taught you the diffrence?", Eyes finally made eye contact with Zander saying this. Zander gave Eyes a sad smile "Well lets just say that I was forced to raise myself from a very young age.", Eyes could symphasize some way with this but he'd been forced to himself "Did your parents die or something?", he asked Zander shook his head "No, well they might as well have been dead my parents were too wrapped up in their work to pay any attention to me. They were never around for anything I had to do basicaly everything myself my mother even told me ounce that they never wanted me that I was a mistake.". Eyes was shocked at this when he was younger it was just him and his mother she was everything to him he couldn't imagine her ever saying something that cruel to him "I'm sorry.", was all he could get out Zander just smiled at him "It's okay you know what I don't hate either of them I'm upset and hurt but I don't hate them it's only made me a stronger more sympathetic person like your pain has made you.".

Eyes looked at Zander 'him sympathetic?' Eyes didn't think he was really sympathetic he didn't even think he was that kind, but Kanone had said he was but he still didn't believe he was to this day. Zander looked at the dance floor for a moment then back to him with a mischeivious smile on his face "Do you want to dance?", Eyes was a bit unsure and was about to object but Zander stood and grabbed his hand puuling him from from his seat "Come on don't think just let go and dance.". Eyes stayed silent as Zander led him to the dance floor as the music began to play and Zander pulled his body to him Eyes attempted to relax but he really couldn't this sort of thing was new to him "Just relax trust me I'm not going to do anything to you I promise that.", and miraculously Eyes felt like he could believe him so he leaned into him and relaxed as the song began to play...

_Its amazing how you knock me off my feet _

_Everytime you come around me I get weak _

_Nobody ever made me feel this way _

_You kiss my lips and take my breath away so _

_I wanna know _

_I wanna know what turns you on, I'd like to know, So I can be all that and more, _

_I'd like to know what makes you cry, so, so I can be the one who always makes you smile _

_He never understood what you were worth(no) _

_And he never took the time to make it work(you deserve more love then that) _

_Baby I'm the kind of man who shows concern(yes I do) _

_Anyway what I can please you let me learn, So _

Eyes listened to the song, and felt a mixture of uncertainty and comfort it was like the song was for him to hear and the coincidence that this song would play now wasn't helping his axiety.

_I wanna know what turns you on, I'd like to know, So I can be all that more, _

_I'd like to know what makes you cry, so, so I can be the one who always makes you smile _

_Tell me what I got to do to please you, Baby anything you say I'll do(I'll do) _

_'Cause I only wanna make you happy(happy) From the bottom of my heart it's true(it's true) _

_Tell me what I got to do to please you, Baby anything you say I'll do(I'll do) _

_'Cause I only want to make you happy(happy)From the bottom of my heart it's true(it's true) _

Zander looked down at Eyes the younger one seemed so fragile right now not at all like the firey spirit that he meet that day when he stood up to Caleb Zander wonderd what could be bothering the silver haired angel. Zander decided that he had pryed into the other's buesiness enough so he listened to the song and relized how close to home it hit feeling a little too over confident Zander closed his eyes and bowed his head "You know, this song is true I do want to know more about you Eyes if you'd just let me.". Eyes tilted his head up to Zander and looked into Zander's eyes and suddenly felt _very _uncomfortable by the other's words Eyes suddenly pulled away from Zanders grasp and looked anywhere but the older teen "I'd like to leave now if that's alright with you?", Zander looked hurt but nodded his head and lead Eyes from the dance floor paid for the dinner and left. The ride all the way back was silent Zander didn't bother pushing to ask Eyes what was wrong because he already knew and was mentally kicking himself for being so stupid. When they came back to the hotel where Eyes was staying Zander walked Eyes to his room Eyes had objected but Zander insisted it was the least he could do to make up for ruining the evening.

When they got up to the room Zander and Eyes said their good nights to each other, and when Eyes opened the door he came face to face with the last ones he wanted to see he came face to face with Dark and the others. "So what did you two do all evening?", Dark asked with a smile that said 'I know exactly what you've been doing' Eyes glared at Dark "For one you need to get your mind out of the gutter two, it's none of you buesiness what we did.", he said walking past him. "Yeah Dark quit being such a pervert, but really Eyes it was kind of surprising because Zander hardly ever asks anybody out on a date.", said Cagalli while whacking Dark in the back of the head when he tried to comment on what she said. Eyes thought over what she said and wondered about this new fact he learned, but soon glared about the date comment "It wasn't a date we just went to get something to eat that's all.". Dark smirked "Oh yeah well where did you go I bet it was somewhere romantic because it certainly would be Zander's style to take someone he's really interested in to a romantic type place.", Eyes was getting ticked off fast at the other's prying natures "Like I said before it's none of your buesiness so leave it alone.", Riku took this time to speak up "Well if it was nothing then why are you blushing?", she asked laughing. Eyes brought his hand to his face and sure enough the young girl was right, and if possible his face got redder and he got if possible even more ticked "Just leave me alone alright!", Eyes walked off to his room mad as hell taking care to slam the door normaly he wouldn't never be that childish, but then again there were a lot of things he was doing that he would never had done before.

_three days later_

It was their last couple of days in London and most of the others were out doing their own thing Eyes he had opted to stay behind to get some alone time _that_ was short lived as Dark came back earlier something about Cagalli being an evil controlling banshee. As soon as Eyes heard him come in he made it his mission to get as far from the purple haired teen as possible so now Eyes was walking around the extravagant hotel looking around something he hadn't done the whole time he was there. Eyes soon came upon what looked like a ballroom and in the ballroom was a grand piano seeing that no one was around at the moment he made his way to the piano and started playing whatever came to mind he needed to unwind at the moment. As he played Eyes' mind went over how his life had started changing over the past few weeks _days_ to be more exact if this kept up he wasn't sure if he would be the same person by the time this tour ended the main question was 'is it a bad thing?'.

Soon his playing became more erractic and random like his thoughts like his emotions because frankly Eyes was feeling a bit lost he didn't know what he was doing on this tour anymore Eyes wished that Kanone was there to give some sort of comfort. When they were younger whenever Eyes would get lonely Kanone was always there to give him company and remind him he was never alone. As his mind wanderd over to his memories of when he and Kanone and the other Blade Children were younger he unknowingly started playing the familier melody of their song it was the song he and Kanone had came up with it brought all of them some since of comfort back then. Kanone had even put words to them he said that the words were from a song his sister had made up it was the first time Kanone had ever talked about his family none of the Blade Children ever really talked about their families. As Eyes became more caught up in his memories he didn't even notice as the words to the song began to escape his lips as he began to sing the words to the song.

The day was just full of surprises for Ryuichi Sakuma today he and Kumagoro had learned that putting food still wrapped in aluminum foil didn't belong in the microwave, and that messing with the receptionist this early in the morning wasn't a good idea. So after a series of strange but entertaining events Ryuichi was left with just wandering the hotel as Ryuichi walked around the halls he soon saw a sign that pointed to where the ballroom was seeing as howhe hadn't nothing else to do Ryuichi decided to head that way. As he headed down the hall his ears picked up what seemed to be a voice, but not just any voice possibly the most beautiful voice he'd heard in like forever the voice was soft, and seemed to almost be genderless but seemed to fall in mid alto. Ryuichi followed his ears to the ballroom trying to see who the voice belonged to when he got there he peered into the ballroom and when he looked Ryuichi about had a heart attack it was Eyes! Ryuichi silently slipped into the room and listened as the silver haired teenager softly sang a song that Ryuichi hadn't heard before but it was beautiful...

_Though tomarrow's not promised to you, child you're dyeing, _

_yes it's true, and you may not live that long, but child you stay strong _

_child you stand tall, child keep on dreaming, _

_child keep on believeing, child you have to stay one more day... _

Eyes stopped playing and to Ryuichi's disappointment the heavenly voice stopped as almost senseing that someone else in the room Eyes turned around and got a almost surprised horrified look on his face. "Wh- What are you doing here?", he asked almost...scared was he scared no that couldn't be it Eyes didn't seem like the type to get scared Ryuichi snapped out of his daze "Kumagoro and I were just walking around when I heard someone singing so I decided to check it out na no da.", Eyes sighed his secret was out and the worst possible person found ou. The only person that knew of his hidden talent was Kanone and even then he hardly ever did sing he hadn't in over almost six years. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone what you just heard.", he said turning back to the piano that was the last thing he needed was others finding out "Don't worry Eyey-chan I won't tell anyone I promise, but how come you want to keep it a secret you have a great voice it's beautiful?", Ryuichi said taking a seat next to Eyes on the piano bench. Eyes sighed thinking about the question truth is Eyes didn't know why either when he was really young he did, but the only reason was that it use to cheer his mother up.

His mother always sacrificed so much for him, but no matter how bad things got she would always smile and act like nothing was bothering her. Eyes on the other hand being who he was saw right through it he knew of the pain his mother went through he could hear her crying at night. He remembered the first time he had woken up due to her crying and had decided to check on her he had climbed in bed with her and had started running his hands through her hair and started humming she had done the same for him to calm him down. This soon became routine for them she would cry at night he would stay with her till she went to sleep it soon became that she would ask him somtimes to sing just to cheer her up. Maybe it was this reason why it brought back too many memories for him he knew he was the reason she sufferd so much so. After he left he never sang until the day Kanone caught him when he had asked about it his hidden talent Eyes told him that he hated it Kanone didn't pry about it, but there was that one time he had never been that afraid before.

Ryuichi noticed the teens lack of response to his question and deducted that the answer was a personal. Remembering what pushing the teen landed him last time he just opted to say "You know that music is a form of self expression right?", having started getting use to Ryuichi's changing personalities Eyes didn't pay much attention and just nodded. Ryuichi smiled and surprisingly started playing the piano the melody was beautiful and seemed to hasve an under lying sadness in it. "Well did you know that the self expression of music is different for everyone. Those blessed with the talent in music are given different talents in the field some can naturaly play an instrument, while others are blessed with the talent of singing you my young friend are blessed with both gifts and should be proud of both.", Ryuichi said and finishd the song. Eyes stared at Ryuichi slightly surprised that the other could actualy play Ryuichi saw this and laugh "Unfortunatly for me I only got one of the talents I had to learn to play the piano and I still pretty much stink na no da.", Eyes smiled a little at this it seemed that whenever he was with Ryuichi he could let his guard down.

"So Eyey-chan do you think you'll ever tell anyone about you talent na no da?", Ryuichi asked slipping back into his usual personality "Actualy there are two people who do know.", Eyes said as he started to play again. "Really who?", asked the other man Eyes thought over whether he should be telling the other all this, but he knew he could trust Ryuichi the other may be a bit off kilter but he had a trust worthy personality "My mother and Kanone.". Ryuichi's eyes widened at this as if the two names explained everything "Oh I see, umm Eyes would it be asking too much if you played that song for me you don't have to sing it just play it.", Eyes' eyes widened at this for one Ryuichi had called him by his actual name the other was he was asking him to play the song of the Blade Children. That song ment a lot to him to all of them in some way Eyes felt like he was betraying the others by playing it for someone else, but music was a form of self expression so maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell someone about his pain. "Alright, but only half of it.", Ryuichi nodded his head agreeing Eyes closed his eyes and began playing the famileir melody of the song Ryuichi listened to the sad melody you could tell this song held a special meaning and that had sintamental values to Eyes. Ounce again as he played the song Eyes lost himself in the melodies music was like a hypnosis it could easily sweep anyone away given the right song getting so wrapped up in the song again Eyes didn't notice as the lyrics escaped him again...

_Have you heard the story, the story of a child whose life was filled with misery and cried almost every night. Well one day that child looked to the heavens and said... _

_Can someone please take this pain from me...I'm tired of suffering, I'm tired of crying, someone take this life from me. Suddenly an angel appeared and wiped away all of the tears, he lookes at the child smiles and says... _

_Though tomarrow's not promised to you, child you're dyeing yes it's true, and you may not live that long, but child you stay strong, child you stand tall, child keep on dreaming, child keep on believeing, child you have to stay one more day... _

Eyes opened his eyes and sighed that is until Ryuichi threw his arms around him and hugged him "Eyey-chan that was awsome na no da!", Eyes had a good mind to just knock the other out but a flashback of the what happened the last time Ryuichi hugged and he tried to get free him pretty killed that idea.

"Yes Eyes that was a very interesting performance you just desplayed.", Eyes and Ryuichi turned to look at the new intruder.

'_Ah Hell!_'

**A.N./ **This was my longest and most draining chapter yet the last half was the hardest part. We better get some major reviews this chapter took me two weeks to do four days when I actualy started buckling down, don't you guys ask why it took so long. So what do you guys think of Eyes' hidden talent good idea or bad idea if you say good then we did something right for a change if you picked bad then too bad for you!

song list:

Kouji's song- Simple Plan/Untitled

Nakuru's song-Brittany Spears/Slave 4 U

Ryuichi's song-it's his song for real. He sings it in the Gravitation anime I think it's called "Sleepless Beauty".

Club song-Joe/I Wanna Know

Eyes' song-Mine, yep I wrote it! I swear. It's called "One More Day"

Okay KousukeAsazuki has chapters 8 and 9 so I don't know what's going to happen next. Actualy I do, but then I don't so you guys just gotta read to find out.

See you guys in chapter 10!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everybody, I'm back! Well, for the next two chapters, anyway. In case you don't remember, I'm KousukeAsazuki. Or, just call me Tiffany since I think you all know me...Well, if you don't, you do now! Anyway, These updates shouldn't take too long, but seeing as how I only have two chapters, I'll try to make them pretty lengthy, and explain everything that needs explaining (or at least everything we want you to know). With that said, enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eyes' gaze snapped to the intruder, who had walked in on Ryuichi and him. When he saw who it was, his glare only intensified. The one man he did not want discovering his new talent was, of course, the one who had. Ryuichi, on the other hand, smiled brightly at the man, "Tohma!" he said, and jumped up, "Isn't Eyey-chan's singing great?"If it was possible, Ryuichi would be dead right now simply from Eyes' glare, "How many times have I told you not to call me that in public?" he asked, standing from his seat.Ryuichi simply smiled, "It's not really public, just Tohma!" he objected, "Besides, he agrees with me, doesn't he?" he said, turning back to Tohma.The latter grinned, already formulating ways to exploit this new found talent, "Actually, I do, Ryuichi." he agreed, "Eyes, perhaps we could discuss this further in private?"Of course, Tohma expected the reaction he got, "There's nothing to discuss." Eyes informed him, ending the conversation. With that, he brushed past the other two, and exited the ballroom.

A moment of silence passed before Ryuichi decided noise needed to be made. Instead of talking though, he began humming the tune that Eyes had been playing, and grabbed Tohma's hand, "Let's dance!" he suggested, and twirled around in several circles before getting dizzy. He stumbled a few times before laughing a little nervously at the annoyed expression on Tohma's face.The latter soon changed his look, and grinned at the other man, "Ryuichi, want to do me a favor?" he asked the still dizzy man.Shaking his head to chase the little birdies away, Ryuichi beamed at Tohma, "Sure, what is it?"

"I think that Eyes has a really great voice, and I know you do, too." Ryuichi simply nodded in agreement, "I don't think it's quite fair that we're the only ones who get to hear him, though." this time his head shook, it most definitely was not fair, "My thinking is, since Eyes won't listen to me, maybe you could convince him to share his talent with everyone."Ryuichi didn't quite get it, "You mean, like the other tour members?" he asked, thinking Eyes could put on a special concert just for them.Tohma shook his head, thinking that maybe it wasn't best to leave such a job up to Ryuichi, "No, I mean convince him to sing on stage." he explained, "So the whole world can hear him because you know what?" he asked, leaning in as if he had a secret.Ryuichi leaned in, too, expectantly, "What?" he asked, excited."I think Eyes wants everyone to hear him sing, but he's just scared. You can help him out with that, though, can't you?" Tohma asked, smiling a little.Ryuichi's face lit up, and he nodded, "Yeah, I can help!" he shouted, then ran out of the room, "Don't worry Eyey-chan, you don't have to be scared!" he yelled, running down the hotel corridors.Tohma remained behind, smirking to himself, "Perfect." he thought. With his new plan under way, he exited the ballroom as well.

When Eyes arrived back in his room, who other than Dark could possibly be there. Eyes only sighed, the perfect way to continue this lovely day. When Dark saw him, he smiled a little too wide, "Hey, Eyes." he said, winking at the beyond annoyed boy, "So, you and Zander went on a little date?"Eyes really didn't want Dark butting into his buesiness he already did enough of that the other day, "It wasn't a date." he corrected the latter, "We simply went to dinner."This, however, only made Dark's grin widen, "Yeah, at a real fancy place. Zander likes to butter up his prey before he goes in for the kill." Dark laughed at this, "Don't tell me he went so far as to pay, too?" Eyes relectantly nodded his head in confirmation. This sent Dark over the edge, "He is so trying to get in your pants." he informed the pianist. Once he regained a little composure, he stood up from his seat, and sauntered on over to Eyes, "Don't worry, though," he said, leaning in to mere inches away from Eyes' face, totally invading the latter's personal space, "that's my job, and no one, certainly not Zander, can take it from me."

Eyes shifted a little uncomfortably with Dark this close, and was about to simply slap him and walk away when his new found savoir, a.k.a. Kouji, entered the room. He glanced at the two, only inches away from each other, and walked over to them. He looked back and forth between Dark and Eyes, before finally resting his gaze on the latter, and hitting the former on the head. Ignoring the complaints he recieved from the injured boy, he turned his full attention to Eyes, "Sorry to interrupt this lovely moment, but Ryuichi wants to talk to you."Eyes sighed, "What does he want now?" he asked, mostly to himself. Dark smirked, rubbing his head, "They're all just trying to keep us apart, baby." he said, "I won't let that happen, though." With that, he winked at Eyes and got hit once more by Kouji."If you don't stop flirting, I'm going to injure a much more valuable part of you than your head, seeing as how it seems to have no value anyway." he informed the other boy. Dark got the message, and promtly shut up in order to protect himself from further abuse. 

Eyes, thankfully glancing at Kouji, turned to see what exactly it was the annoying singer wanted from him now. He walked to the room that he had seen Ryuichi and Shuichi going in and out of, and knocked on the door. The pink haired boy opened the door, and looked a little startled to see Eyes standing there, "Hey, Eyes, what's up?" he asked, wondering what the hell Eyes was doing there. It wasn't that he minded, just that it was odd since he didn't see any reason for Eyes to be there, and he seriously doubted the pianist just wanted to talk or hang out. Though, if he was alone with Dark for too long...well, that could run anyone out of a room."Kouji said Ryuichi wanted to see me." he informed the singer.Shuichi tapped his foot, "Ryuichi...where did I see him...Oh!" he shouted, making Eyes jump a little despite himself, "That's right, he said he was going...to find you." he looked confused for a second, "I don't know where he is." he then admitted.

Eyes sighed, and turned to leave. Well, that had been a waste of time, though it did get him away from Dark. He really didn't see any need to go looking for Ryuichi, if the older one wanted to talk to him, he could find him on his own. Heading back to his room, he heard Dark's voice drifting from the closed door. Deciding that he'd rather deal with the hyperactive man rather than the pervert, he headed down to the lobby to see if he could find him. Luck must have not been on his side because he found absolutely no one in the lobby. Though, he had to admit the quiet was quite calming, and he simply stood there for a moment to absorb the peaceful silence.

Of course, who better than the bipolar man to interrupt this silence? Ryuichi had gone back to his room when Eyes didn't immediately come out, figuring he could always talk to him later. When he got there, Shuichi had told him that Eyes had already been by, so Ryuichi set out to find him. Using what little common sense he had, he ventured down to the lobby to check for him. Now, he saw the pianist standing in the middle of the almost completely empty lobby, "Eyey-chan!" Ryuichi shouted, bounding down the stairs. His silence disturbed, Eyes turned his piercing gaze on Ryuichi, "What did you want?" he asked, getting straight down to business. Ryuichi frowned for a moment, trying to remember exactly what he wanted to talk to Eyes about. Then, he remembered, "Oh, yeah! Tohma wanted...I mean, I wanted to tell you that I think you've got a beautiful voice, and that you should sing on tour." he said, quickly, hoping Eyes hadn't heard his slip up, which, of course, he had. Eyes glared, "Well, you can tell Tohma that I'm not singing for him. That wasn't in the agreement, and he knows it." Ryuichi frowned again, he didn't want to go back to Tohma with that answer, "But...", "No 'buts'." Eyes interrupted him, "I'm not singing, and that's final."

Ryuichi stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. Before he could try to convince Eyes anymore, though, a new voice entered the conversation, "So, the Angel can sing?" it asked.Eyes turned around to see Zander standing there, smirking slightly. Ryuichi got exctied, "Yeah, he can! He's really good, too. Don't you think he should sing on tour?" he asked, hoping that maybe Zander would be able to convince Eyes.Unfortunately, the crimson eyed man simply smiled, "I think we shouldn't bug Angel about it if he doesn't want to be bugged. Obviously, if he's that against it, he won't do it no matter how much we try to convince him." he replied.Ryuichi sighed. Well, at least he tried. Shruggin it off, he smiled, "I'm going to go play video games!" he stated suddenly, making both of the other boys wince as his loud voice echoed off the lobby walls, amplifying it even more.

Zander smiled at Eyes once Ryuichi had disappeared, "I didn't know you sang as well." he said, wondering how good the pianist was.Eyes simply stared at Zander, "I don't." he replied, ending the conversation.Or so he thought, "I would love to hear you sing sometime." Zander stated.  
Eyes thought of simply brushing him off like he had with Ryuichi and Tohma, but he found it a bit more difficult. Zander's seemingly innocent smile did nothing to help his rejection, and finally he gave up on it, "Fine, but don't expect me to start singing on this tour."Zander smiled, glad he could get to hear Eyes sing, "I don't." he replied. He quickly followed as Eyes headed off to the ballroom. Once they got there, the professional immediately took a seat at his instrument of choice, and started playing the notes that came more naturally to him than any others. As he got lost in the music, he unconsciously began to sing the song he had for Ryuichi. Zander smiled as he heard the first words start to pour out of Eyes' mouth. He closed his crimson eyes to fully enjoy the mixture of melody and soft singing. He leaned against the piano, continuing to listen to every individual note that Eyes played. The song came to an end all too soon for Zander, and he opened his eyes as the last notes were being played, "That was beautiful, Ryuichi was right." Zander informed him.

Eyes simply looked to him, "Was there a purpose for you coming here?" he asked, almost certain Zander had come to see him. Zander shook his head, "Do I need a reason to come and see my friends?" he asked. In all honesty, he had come to ask Eyes out again, but didn't want to push it.Eyes simply shrugged a little, and stood up. As he did, the gardenia that he carried with him everywhere fell from his coat pocket to come and rest by Zander's foot. The latter bent down to pick it up, and stared at it, then looked to Eyes for an explanation. The Blade Child was in no mood for explaining Kanone's little hint to anyone else, and simply extended his hand, "Can I have that back." he said, it wasn't a question, but more of a demand.Zander looked once more at the flower, "I'm going to have to ask what you're doing with a wilted flower." he said, but still handing Eyes' seemingly prized possession back to him.Eyes snatched the flower away, and put it back in it's place, making sure it wouldn't fall out again, "That's none of your business." he told Zander. Honestly, it would do the other boy no good to know that Kanone left him this so that he could track him down some day. Zander smiled and nodded, "Of course, I was only curious." 

Eyes was about to leave when something registered with him. Zander seemed to be a pretty intelligent guy, and he would be more than willing to help if Eyes asked. Besides, the silver-haired boy was getting no where on his own. Sighing, he turned back to Zander, "Do you know anything about white gardenias?" he asked.Zander smiled slightly, "I know a little." he informed Eyes, "I used to travel a lot, so I've been around quite a bit. In all my travels, though, I only ever saw these particular flowers in a few places."This interested Eyes a bit, "Where exactly?" he asked, hoping that something Zander said would ring a bell.Zander thought about it, "Let's see, I remember seeing them in Africa, I know." Eyes' face fell, Africa didn't ring any bells to him. Zander saw this and thought harder, "I also remember seeing them in Asia." he said, hoping that would help.Eyes shook his head, until he thought of something, "Wait." he said, trying to make sure he was remembering right.

Zander waited, but Eyes said nothing else, "Did you think of something?" he asked.Eyes nodded. He remembered that Kanone always used to talk about random things when they were younger, and they usually didn't interest Eyes a great deal, even though he would learn a lot of useless information, and some useful stuff as well, while listening to him. Every now and then, though, Kanone would talk about his family or his home. He remembered hearing Kanone say one day that his older sister, Sonja, always talked about traveling. Kanone would laugh, and say that she always wanted to visit Japan. He also remembered that Kanone would smell of flowers sometimes, and Eyes asked him why one time, "It's my sister, she always loved gardenias." Eyes remembered him explaining. Apparently, she could never actually get any, so she always just had perfume that smelled like them. Could the flower possibly symbolize Kanone's sister?Eyes knew it was a long shot, but if he could find Kanone's sister, then perhaps she would know where Kanone was. Zander noticed that Eyes' expression had changed, "Did you figure it out?" he asked.

Eyes nodded, "I think I need to go to Germany." he said. Zander raised an eyebrow at this, "Germany?" he asked, wondering what could be in Germany. Eyes nodded, "It's where his sister is." he informed Zander, "That's the only thing I can think of." Zander smiled, "Well, whoever he is, he's quite lucky to have an angel like you this dedicated to finding him." Zander didn't necessarily want to give Eyes up, but he knew he'd only be pushing him away if he became jealous of this other boy, and he wanted that even less. Eyes ignored the comment, and sighed, "I won't be able to get there, though." he said. Zander titled his head to the side, confused, "The tour." Eyes reminded him, "Tohma would never let me leave to go on what could possibly be a wild goose chase." he explained. Zander nodded, Eyes had a point. Then, another thought entered his head, and he grinned, "Come on, Angel, I know how to get you there."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wow, that was a long chapter. Well, long for me anyway... I'll be writing the next chappy as well, but I don't really know when it'll be up, so I'm not making any promises! Hmm, so what has Zander got up his sleeve? Heh, at least he's helping Eyes and not being a jealous, obssessed freak. Anyway, hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

Howdy, everyone! Heh..sorry I took so long to update. Hopefully it will be worth it! Enjoy!

azab: Umm...maybe you shouldn't kill Zander? Kanone will be along shortly. Well, next chapter, but I don't know how much longer that will be...Anyway, I'll get chappy 9 out of the way, so you can bug CeTe about chapter 10! 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eyes allowed himself to be pulled along by Zander, who seemed to know right where he was going. Sure enough, a few moments later they ended up in front of Tohma's door. Zander knocked three times, and felt Eyes pull his hand out of the older one's. The latter simply smiled at him, and turned his attention to Tohma as he opened the door, "Hello, Eyes, Zander." he greeted, "Was there something you needed?"

"Actually, there was." Zander replied, glancing to Eyes, telling him to speak. Taking the hint, Eyes stepped foward, "I want to request a short break." he stated. Tohma tilted his head to the side, "A break?" he repeated, nearly laughing, "We've only started the tour, how can you expect to go on a break now ?"

"It's a personal matter." Eyes explained, "Something that needs my attention."

"This tour needs your attention." Tohma corrected him, "I can't just let you leave. You do remember signing that contract, correct?"Eyes glared, "Of course I do, but I'm not quitting the tour, just taking a samll amount of time off."

"It doesn't matter." Tohma countered, "You signed on for every concert, the entire duration of the tour. I can't make an exception for you, I'm sorry." With that, he started to close the door, but Zander halted the action with a hand on the door. Tohma glanced back to him, "Yes?"  
"Perhaps we could offer a trade." he suggested.

"A trade?" Tohma asked, a little intrigued, "What kind of trade?"  
"You want our little angel here to sing, am I wrong?" he asked, grinning at the interested look on Tohma's face. Eyes glared at the use of the nickname in front of others, but he'd grown accustomed to it due to Ryuichi's overuse of his own nickname.Tohma nodded, "I understand." he said, looking to Eyes, "And you'll be willing to sing if I allow you this break?" he asked.

Singing was the last thing Eyes wanted to do. Even if he was good at it, he never sang for anyone except those really close to him. Sharing this with the entire world seemed so impersonal, and he was completely against it. Still, if it would get him to Germany...Admitting defeat, he nodded, "Yes."Zander smiled, and turned back to Tohma, "Then we're agreed, Eyes will go to Germany and, when he returns, he'll sing on tour." Tohma nodded, "I don't think I need to remind you that you're under contract." he said, looking to the Blade Child, "Return as soon as possible." Eyes hesitated, but finally agreed. If he did find Kanone's sister, and she knew where Kanone was and told him, then what was he supposed to do? He couldn't just ignore the fact that he knew where Kanone was, and also risk him leaving that place before the tour ended. He didn't like the idea of this all being a waste, but he'd cross that bridge if and when he came to it. He also doubted Tohma would tolerate any more absences on his part, and he had nothing else to bribe him with. Tohma smiled, satisfied with the outcome, "Have fun." he said, and went back into his room, shutting the door.

Zander turned to look at Eyes, "Well, we should get packing?" This snapped Eyes out of his daze, "We?" he asked, though he knew what Zander meant."Well, I am the one who convinced Tohma to let you go." the crimson-eyed man pointed out, "Besides, I want to see how everything turns out." Eyes didn't neccessarily want Zander coming along. It wasn't that he thought the other would get in the way or anything, but this was a personal matter, and he really didn't know Zander all that well. The older one made a point, though, he did come up with the idea, even if it was forcing Eyes to agree to something he wouldn't have normally agreed to. It seemed that he was doing it once again, too. Eyes would end up agreeing, whether he wanted to or not, so he decided to just get on with it, "Alright."

"I'll meet you back here in...an hour?" Zander asked, wondering if that was enough time. Eyes agreed, and said that he would be ready, and the two split paths. Back in his room, Eyes tried to quietly pack without alerting anyone to his activities, but with Dark as his roomate, that was about impossible. The purple-haired one peeked his head in Eyes' room, invading any privacy the pianist might have had, "What 'cha doin'?" he asked, walking into the bedroom.

Eyes winced invountarily as he heard Dark's voice fill the empty silence, "Packing." he answered, not wanting to answer the slew of questions that he knew would follow. "What for?" the other one asked, "We're not leaving yet."

"We're not, but I am." Eyes corrected him.Dark opened and closed his mouth a couple times, "Why are you leaving?" he asked, a little sad, "Is it because of me? I really can control myself..." he trailed off, wondering if he really could control himself or not.

"It's not because of you." Eyes assured him, though it wasn't like the other boy was keeping him here, "I have some business to attend to." Dark grinned, and wrapped his arms around Eyes' neck, "See, you do like me." he said.Eyes briefly wondered where that kind of logic came from, but then remembered it was Dark he was talking to...and getting molested by, "Get off." Eyes told him, shrugging him off.Dark took the advice, not wanting another lump on his head, and sat on the bed next to the suitcase Eyes was currently putting clothes in, "So, what kind of business?" he asked."Personal." Eyes replied simply.

"When are you getting back?"  
"I don't know." he replied again, getting quickly annoyed with the questions he knew he'd have to answer a million times more when the others found he was leaving.

"Will you be back before the next concert?" the annoying one asked."I suppose that depends on when the next concert is." Eyes pointed out. Dark sighed, giving up on the questions due to the short and uniformative answers he was receiving. He quickly regained interest in something else, though, and that was spreading the word of Eyes' departure. Running out into the living room, he nearly ran into Kouji, "Jeez, Dark, slow down." he suggested.

"Hey, did you hear?" Dark asked, sounding like an old lady with some gossip."Hear what?" Kouji asked, only slightly interested; Dark tended to think that everyday things were very exciting and big news. He wouldn't be suprised if the singer was going to tell him that the microwave cooked food faster than the oven. "Eyes is leaving." he informed Kouji, "He's going to Germany."

"Leaving?" the other asked, confused, "Like, leaving the tour?" Dark shook his head, "No, he's coming back."

"When is he leaving?" came the next question."Ummm..." Dark thought, which didn't prove very useful, "He didn't say. He's in his room packing right now, though." Figuring that the boy himself would have more useful answers than Dark, Kouji walked past the purple-haired one to Eyes' room. Dark sighed, and went off to find someone else to tell.

Miraculously, Kouji had been the only other one to ask him about his trip to Germany, and Eyes wondered if Dark had lost interest in telling other people, or if he just couldn't find anyone else. Not thinking that either of those options were very likely, he figured maybe they were ready to ambush him outside his room. Having already had his things sent downstairs, Eyes hesitantly pulled his door open and stepped out into the hallway. He was suprised when he found it deserted, and even more suspicious. He knew at least Ryuichi would want to say goodbye, though it would be nice if they all just went about their business and let him go about his.

Down in the lobby, Eyes figured he was home free. That was, until he saw all of the tour members crowded down there, talking amongst themselves. The only one that wasn't talking was Ryuichi, who was looking around for Eyes. When he spotted the silver-haired boy, he smiled, "Eyey-chan!" he cried, running over to Eyes, "Is it really true you're leaving?" he asked, hoping that it wasn't.

Unfortunately for Ryuichi, Eyes nodded, "Yes." he replied, and tried to make his way through the crowd. Of course, Ryuichi wasn't about to let that happen, and grabbed onto Eyes' arm, "When are you coming back?" he asked, upset. Eyes gave him the same answer of 'I don't know' that he had given everyone else, but that didn't seem to be enough for Ryuichi, "How can you not know?"

"It won't be long." he promised, hoping that would be enough. It apparently satisfied the hyperactive man because he let go of the pianist's arm.Eyes finally made it to the doors, but was stopped by the group shouting his name. He turned back, annoyed, to see what they wanted \i now . His attention fell to Cagalli, who had called out. She seperated herself from the group, and approached him, smiling, "I hope you have a good time." she said, "We'll all miss you."

Eyes nodded, and looked to the next one, Shuichi, "Do you realize what a mess Ryuichi is going to be?" he asked, more annoyed than anything, "You better get back soon." he turned then paused, "Oh, and have fun!" he said, smiling. Riku was the next, and seemingly last, of the line of tour members. Eyes had the distinct feeling there was someone missing, but he shrugged it off, "Hurry back so we can continue with the tour." she said, in a little of a warning tone, "If you don't, I'll hunt you down!" she joked, smiling. Eyes mentally flinched at these words, and suddenly wondered about the Hunters. They hadn't heard anything from them in a while, and he wondered when they would strike again.

He was shaken out of his daze by someone jumping on him and clinging to his side. He snapped back to reality just in time to support whoever had tackled him and himself so they wouldn't fall over, "I'll miss you!" Nakuru said as she smiled brightly at him. Eyes simply glared at her, and shrugged her off, "Didn't I ask you to not do that again?" he asked. What was it with people hanging off him? Nakuru frowned, "Well, yeah, but this is a special occasion, I thought it would be okay!". "Nakuru." Cagalli said in a warning tone, telling her not to tackle Eyes anymore.

The brown-haired girl just stuck her bottom lip out, "Fine." she then turned to Eyes once again, this time in a civil manner, "Bye!" she exclaimed, resisting the urge to hug the silver-haired boy.

Eyes glanced around to make sure there was no one else that was going to tackle him. When he discovered the coast was clear, he heard the front door open. He turned, and was quite relieved to see Zander there, "Hey, Eyes." he greeted, knowing better than to call him Angel in front of the entire crowd; he had seen the look he got when he said it in front of Tohma, "You ready?"

Eyes quickly nodded, and headed out the door, "Let's go." he whispered urgently, but low enough for only Zander to hear. Without having time to ask questions, Zander smiled at the group, and followed Eyes outside."What was that all about?" he asked, confused as to why Eyes was in such a hurry; was he really that impatient?

Eyes turned to him as he opened the limo door, "I've spent the last half an hour getting tackled, hugged, and being told I'll be missed by people whom I hardly know." he explained. That seemed to be enough because Zander smirked, understanding exactly how they could be in a situation like this, and climbed in the limo after Eyes.

The ride to the airport and even the plane ride was extremely uneventful. Eyes and Zander silently agreed not to make any small talk, seeing as how it would do neither of them any good. Once the plane landed in Bremen, Eyes and Zander got in yet another limo to take them to a hotel. Checking into the hotel proved to be more of a hassle than they would have thought. Apparently, Eyes had a lot more fans in Germany than Japan or England. Well, at least more vocal fans. Zander took care of the lady at the desk, who finally paid attention to him only after Eyes disappeared from sight.

After beating their way through the crowd, Eyes was never more thankful for those police barragades they always had set up at his concerts to keep, what now appeared to be very mild-mannered, fans back. They finally reached the safety of their room, and both let out a bit of a relieved sigh, "I never knew you were so popular here." Zander commented, smirking.

"Neiter did I." Eyes admitted. After recovering from the major glomping that had just occured downstairs, Eyes pulled out the phone book that came standard with every room. He flipped through the pages to the 'H' section, and scanned the thousands of names listed on the pages. Sighing, he closed it, and threw it back under the nightstand. "No luck?" Zander asked, though the answer was obvious.

Eyes shook his head, "No, I didn't expect it to be that simple, though." he thought for a few moments, then shook his head. The entire day had been quite exhausting and he really just wanted to go to sleep. However, he couldn't rest until he found Kanone's sister. Even if he had wanted to pass out right then and there, which he kind of did, his body wouldn't allow him to lay so still while there were so many unanswered questions. He hadn't even considered the possibility that Sonja might not be in Japan, but that fear was fast becoming a reality.

Zander saw the younger one's frustration, and smiled faintly. He walked over to Eyes, who had taken a seat on the bed, and told him to lay down. Eyes was about to object when Zander placed a finger over his lips, "You need to rest." he informed Eyes, as if he didn't already know this, "I'll take care of it." With that promise made, Zander turned and exited the room, leaving a very bewildered Eyes to do the only thing he could: sleep.

Zander found that, without Eyes by his side, the fans didn't get as in the way. A few that had seen him come in with the pianist tried to stop him and ask him questions like why was Eyes here, and they heard he was on tour, so shouldn't he be with the rest of the members? Zander just did his best to ignore them, and finally found his way outside. Looking around, he found exactly what he was looking for, and that was a payphone. He inserted the neccessary change, and dialed the operator's number. He gave the information, glad that he had traveled a lot, and learned to speak German, but his face fell when the operator replied that there were no listings for a Kanone Hilbert. 

Sighing, Zander started to walk the streets in hopes of maybe seeing a giant, flashing sign saying 'Kanone's House Here'. Of course, the likelihood of that was about...nevermind, likely was no where near the right word for that possibility. He snickered as he thought of just running around the streets, asking random people if they knew Kanone Hilbert or his sister...what did Eyes say her name was? Sonja? Zander supposed he should get the sister's name right, since that was who they were there to find.

Kicking a pebble on the ground, Zander failed to see the girl he was about to crash into. The girl herself was looking through a bag she was carrying; the perfect recipe for a head on collision. Sure enough, the two collided, sending the girl's bag flying to the ground, "Entschuldigung!" she apologized quickly, bending down to pick up her bag.

"Ich habe Schuld." Zander replied, bending down to help her. He grabbed the envelope that had fallen near his feet, and stood up straight as she did, handing her the envelope.

"Vielen dank." she said, gratefully. She smiled at him, and Zander noticed how striking her features were. She had pinkish purple eyes that seemed to glow with her dazzling smile. Her hair was down to her waist, and was the most exotic red color he had ever seen. It resembled wine moer than anything. Her simple white dress made her amazing features stand out even more.

Zander smiled, "Bitte, gern geschehen." he barely galnced at the envelope he was handing her. He froze at the name printed on it, Kanone Hilbert, and looked up at her, "Du kennst er?" he asked.

She took the envelope, and quickly stuck it in her bag, "Ja, er ist..." she paused, looking at Zander suspiciously, "Wer ist du?"

"Ich heisse Zander." he replied, extending his hand.

She looked at his hand, then him, before smiling and shaking it, "Hallo, Ich heisse Amare." she paused and looked him up and down, "Do you speak English?" she asked, noting that he didn't look german or have the same accent as one would if they had been born in Germany.

Zander smiled, "Yes." he confirmed her suspicions, "So, you said you know Kanone?"

"Yes, how do you know him?" she asked, acting a little protectively of the boy.

"I don't know him personally, but my friend has been searching for him for a while now. We came here because we heard that his sister might be here, and we were hoping that she could tell us where he was."

Amare just stared at Zander as if he had grown a third head, "I don't know who you or your friend are, but you must not know Kanone too well if you think his sister is here." she informed him.

Zander tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean?" he asked, sensing a flaw in their plan. Still, if this girl could point them in the right direction, then it wouldn't matter.

"Forget about it." she said, not wanting to display Kanone's private information to anyone who didn't know him that well, "What's your friend's name?" she asked.

"Eyes Rutherford." Zander told her, and was a bit relieved at the reaction he got.

"Eyes?" she bit her bottom lip. She knew that name all too well, Kanone talked about him all the time, "Alright, I'll tell you where he is, but I want to talk to Eyes directly."

Zander smiled, "Of course." he said, "We're staying in a hotel right up the street." he knew the silver-haired boy would be fast asleep, but he would wake up for this.

Amare took out a pen and a piece of paper form her bag, and scribbled something down, "Here." she said, handing Zander the paper, "This is where I live. Actually, it's Kanone and Sonja's old house, but I'm staying there now. I have to drop off this letter before the post office closes, so why don't you two just take the night off, and stop by tomorrow?"  
Zander glanced over the adress, 120 Swan Lane, and smiled at her, "We'll be there." With that, the two said goodbye, and went their seperate ways.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jeez...I thought the last chapter was long...Oh, I guess you're probably wondering what they were saying. Here's the conversation translated:

Sure enough, the two collided, sending the girl's bag flying to the ground, "I'm sorry!" she apologized quickly, bending down to pick up her bag.

"It's my fault." Zander replied, bending down to help her. He grabbed the envelope that had fallen near his feet, and stood up straight as she did, handing her the envelope.

"Thank you very much." she said, gratefully.

Zander smiled, "You're welcome." he barely galnced at the envelope he was handing her. He froze at the name printed on it, Kanone Hilbert, and looked up at her, "(Do) you know him?" he asked.

She took the envelope, and quickly stuck it in her bag, "Yes, he is..." she paused, looking at Zander suspiciously, "Who are you?"

"I'm Zander." he replied, extending his hand. (Literally 'I am named Zander')

She looked at his hand, then him, before smiling and shaking it, "Hello, I'm Amare." (Literally 'I am named Amare')

I think that's it...there, now you can impress all your friends and say random german phrases around them! Alright, I don't think there's any other notes for the chappy. I've explained all I'm allowed to for the time being, so ask CeTe if you've got a question. Other than that, see you in a couple chapters!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay people first I'll start with saying I'm so sorry! I don't really have an excuse for it except my jacked up scheduale between the holidays and exams this past week the time between those two things I was just being lazy. Also I did have a small case of writers block. Anyway I'm kind of in a bind with the fic at least I am I don't know about KousukeAsazuki. I need to make it through my two chapters, and I don't have solid idea for this chapter so once again I'm winging it. Okay I've done my ranting for now so I'll shut up.

Oh and the new girl who showed up if you missed it her name's Amare it's pronounced Ah-mar-ray which is latin and it means "to love". Yay I did learn something in that class and it actualy came in handy!

_italics are either thoughts or in one part a phone conversation. _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eyes was nervous, not that he would show it of couse, but on the inside things couldn't be more chaotic. He hadn't seen Kanone in over a year and a half so he didn't know what to expect. Actually in all honesty he was nervous because he was skeptical that Kanone or Sonja were even there truth be told Eyes didn't trust this Amare. He was tempted to knock the hell out of Zander last nightwhen he came back upstairs and told him what happened could the other be more naive? However she was their only lead so he couldn't complain too much he just hoped this wasn't another dead end.

The two teens were currently in the limo on their way to Kanone's childhood home 120 Swan Lane and neither had really said a word to each other the whole time. Zander looked over to Eyes and saw that something was bothering him "So what is it?", he asked turning to look out the window at the passing scenery. Eyes was startled out of his thoughts by the question, and turned to look at Zander who had now turned to face the silver haired teen as well Eyes averted his gaze the floor of the limo not really wanting to voice his insecurities. "You don't have to tell me I was just asking.", Zander said sighing both had now about noticed that the tension bwtween the two had for some reason hightened. "I'm worried", Eyes said queitly keeping his gaze focused on his hands which were folded on his lap. Zander turned to look at the other not saying anything he knew better then to push Eyes for answers he gave them on his own accord. "I'm worried that this is just wild goose chase that it's for nothing", the look in the younger one's eyes was a storm of a bunch of conflicting emotions emotions he not dare speak.

Zander grabbed hold of Eyes' hand and gave it a comforting squeeze "It'll all work out trust me you just have to believe.", Eyes had the strange urge to laugh at what the other just said he spent the past four something years believeing that things in life could turn out for the best, but he soon started to wonder was all his believeing for nothing. Soon they arrived at their destination the house itself was very beautiful it was quite far out away from the town where they had been staying in it was big to say the least and reminded Eyes of the Victorian era type of houses. The two got out of the car and went up the steps Zander rang the doorbell, and the two waited. Soon the door was answered by Amare and Eyes was speechless Zander wasn't lying when he said the girl was stunning today her red wine hair was pulled back with half in a ponytail and the other half down. She also had on a white halter top with a pink jacket over it and blue jean capris and pick and white sandals. "Hey you two I've been waiting. How you doing Zander?", she asked stepping back to let them in Zander smiled laughing at her cheery attitude "Oh not much diffence since yesterday I assure you.".

Amare nodded her head at the ebony haired man and turned her attention to the silver haired one "You must be Eyes I have to say I'm honored to meet you Kanone talks about you all the time I feel like I already know you.", she said getting a strange look in her eyes. Eyes wasn't really liking the look too much "So you claim to know Kanone huh?", he said as if challenging her, and the older girl picked up on it instantly. "Yes I do, and from where I'm standing I know him a bit better.", she said smirking at the pissed off look in Eyes' eyes. Zander laughed nervously sweatdropping practicaly seeing the electricity sparking between the two "Okay how about we go sit and talk about something safer like where's Sonja?", he asked not wanting a cat fight to erupt between the two others. Amare complied letting the younger boy win this round of the glaring contest and showed the two to the living room and offered them something to eat, Eyes declined but Zander said he would like something to drink.

Eyes sat down and looked around it was obvious the house hadn't been lived in for a long time, but it still had a homey feeling. However Eyes couldn't shake the feeling that something sinister was hideing in the house like it had a dark secret looking around he saw a picture of two children. Getting up he walked to the mantle where it was placed and smiled faintly at the picture recognizing the boy instantly it was a younger Kanone who looked no older then three or four, but it was the girl that caught his attention. Eyes about had a heart attack the girl who looked a few years older then Kanone looked exactly like Amare! It was obvious the girl was most likely Sonja, but she looked like Amare. The only difference was while Amare's hair was a red wine color Sonja's was a dirty golden blond color, and while Amare's eyes were a pinkish purple color Sonja's eyes were hazel other then those two differences the resemblence was there.

"Hey what are you looking at?", asked Zander curiously. Not wanting to start any commotion Eyes put the picture down and shook his head "It was nothing don't worry about it.", but he couldn't shake eerie feeling his new discovery gave him. Zander was about to press for more answers knowing Eyes was hideing something, but at that moment Amare came back with a pitcher and a couple glasses of lemonade for them and handed one which was already full to Zander. She sat down and eyed the two for a second before asking "So exactly what are you two searching for?", she already knew the answer she knew exactly what Eyes was looking for Kanone had predicted Eyes would come here which is why she stayed behind. "You already know why we're here.", came Eyes blunt response. Eyes looked directly into Amare's eyes which were wide for she hadn't really expected that answer.

Amare smirked having learned her lesson quick Kanone had taught Eyes well. "Of course, I do know why you're here I've been expecting you for a while Eyes we both were.", she said knowing Eyes knew what she meant by _we_. "So he was here at one point correct?", Eyes asked and recieved a nod as his answer. Amare turned to look at the picture on the mantle piece and smiled sadly "He was, but circumstances caused him to flee he's now in danger Eyes", Eyes eyes widened at this Kanone was in danger? "What do you mean in danger?", asked Zander who had been quiet up till that point. Amare smiled "Eyes could answer that question can't you Eyes?", Eyes eyes got a dark look in them "Hunters" he said quietly but loud enough for both people to hear. "Amare how do you know all this?", Eyes asked queitly eyes hidden by his bangs. Amare looked at Eyes for a moment "It's complicated.", she said simply "Then how do you know Kanone?", came the azure eyed boy's next question "That's even more complicated, but lets just say I'm indebted to him.".

Eyes didn't know if he could really trust this woman one thing he knew he sure as hell didn't like her, but she was his only lead. Amare got up from her seat and walked out the room and a minute later returned with a phone in hand dialing a number both Eyes and Zander looked at her confused. A minute later after a few rings the other line picked up and she started talking "Hey, what up?", she waited a minute listening "That's good you will never believe who's finally arrived loking for you...yeah he's here want to talk to him?", there was a pause. "Did you hear me?...do want to? okay hold on.", Amare turned to Eyes and handed him the phone "Here someone wants to say hello.", Eyes took the phone uncertain, but took it non the less. He put the phone to his ear, but didn't know what to really say. As it turned out he didn't have to as the person on the other end spoke first and if he hadn't been sitting he would've collapsed with relief at the voice.

_"Hello Eyes",_ came the voice he never knew he missed so much.

"Kanone...", he didn't know what else to say so many emotions were running through his heart.

_"It seems you're still the same as ever", _Kanone said laughing slightly.

Eyes didn't know what to say to him what was he suppose to say? He couldn't just spill out and yell at him for worrying him like he had been by disappearing, and then sending him on this god forsaken chase no that would be so out of character. However he couldn't just not say _anything_.

"I...I missed you.", he whispered, but Kanone heard it clearly.

_"I missed you too. How are the others?", _He asked. Eyes' brows forwarded Kanone sounded different somehow what was it he sounded uncertain, worried, insecure? Was that it was he worried about something?

"The other's are fine. Kanone are you okay?", his voice laced with complete worry. Kanone was never uncertain or insecure about anything he was strong he was _his_ emotional pillar when he needed someone to lean on.

_"I'm fine Eyes don't worry I'm just tired",_ it was a blatent lie Eyes knew it, but he wouldn't push it.

"Where are you?", that was what Eyes wanted to know the most.

There was a long pause on the other end like Kanone was debating whether to tell him or not.

_"New York.." _

"If you're in New York then why am I in Germany?", Eyes asked getting irritated. "What's going on?"

_"I wish I could tell you Eyes, but I can't I can't help you this time you're on your own.", _Kanone said queitly. Eyes sighed fine he was on his own he wasn't asking Kanone to help him he was asking why the hell was he running from him!

"I'm coming to New York, I don't know how long it'll take me to get there, but I'm coming", was his reply his voice was determined and left no room for arguement.

Kanone shook his head Eyes would never change. _"Okay Eyes I look forward to seeing you again.", _with that both teens hung up.

Eyes handed the phone to Amare and stood heading towards the door to leave all he wanted right now was to lay down. "Eyes wait up!", called Zander, but the blade child had already headed out the door Zander turned to Amare and thanked her and apologized for Eyes' rudeness. Amare shook her head dismissing it "I kind of expected it don't worry about it you two be safe.", she said leading Zander to the door. The two said their goodbyes, and Zander got in the limo with Eyes "Why the sudden rush to leave you could've at least said bye to her.", Eyes ignored the older one. Zander frowned at Eyes lack of response "Eyes...", he said frustrated. "He's lying to me.",the silver haired bot said looking out the window Zander turned confused, but had some idea what he was talking about " You mean Kanone right?", he asked. Eyes' eyes narrowed with anger "He's lying, he only lied once, he hates to lie especially to the people most important to him. So why is he lying?". Zander looked at Eyes in surprise it was the most Eyes had ever opened up to him the other seemed so lost, and angry had Kanone's running away and then not telling him everything hurt the other that much?

"When we were younger we told each other everything, we were best friends. Regardless of what was going on we never once left each others side.", Eyes turned to Zander looking in his eyes briefly and smiled faintly "The way you look at me it was how he looked at me like I was most important.", Zander blushed lightly at that statement. Eyes closed his eyes continueing with his story "However it didn't last the Blade Children don't deserve happiness, but I didn't want to believe that I believed even if it was only a little I believed that things could get better. Kanone however didn't believe that, and we couldn't agree so it tore us apart.". Eyes opened his eyes "Tell me do you really believe that if you believe things in life can get better they will do you really believe that?", Eyes looked to Zander waiting for his answer. It took a second for Zander to relize it was his turn to speak "Of course I believe that! Eyes you weren't wrong to believe because it's true! You don't have to compromise your beliefs even if it's for the one you love, okay?", he said the last part queitly. Zander knew Eyes loved Kanone it was plain as day even if the azured eyed teen himself didn't relize it he was, and there was nothing he could do about it. Eyes smiled faintly at the other and nodded his head agreeing with him, and the ride back to the hotel was silent.

Amare finished her sower and was currently drying her hair it was now about eight at night it had been a good nine ten hours since Eyes and Zander left, but she couldn't get todays occurences out of her head. Most importantly she couldn't get Kanone's voice out of her head true Eyes knew Kanone longer, but that child didn't know half of what she knew about the golden eyed angel that saved her life. She owed her life to him sure she saved him from a car crash when they first met a year ago, and she nursed him back to health but he gave her a reason to continue living. She had to protect him from the darkness in his heart she may not be Sonja, but that didn't mean she couldn't be his sister and as his sister she'll protect him. Looking out the window at the fullmoon her thoughts drifted to "little brother" laughing slightly at the term of endearment she called him by. _Kanone... _

**_miles away in New York... _**

Kanone looked out the window as well the moon high in the sky in all its radiance looking at it he couldn't help but smile as his thoughts drifted to a certain silver haired blade child. It was funny how everytime he looked at the moon it reminded him of Eyes so beautiful, silent, strong, and so...out of his reach. _Eyes...Amare_. As different as night and day sun and moon yet both most important to him. It was funny how that woman had somehow wrestled hreself into his heart...yeah wrestled was the right word there was no other explanation.

Last year after he lost to Little Narumi as embarrising as it sounded he still hated thinking about it, and if his pride was in the way so much he'd admit his ego was hurt. After all that he'd left why had he left not even he could give a solid answer to that. Was because he thought his buesiness there was taken care of, or was it because the others wouldn't want him there he didn't know. That was becoming more common for him, and he wasn't liking it one bit. If there was one thing Kanone didn't like it was not knowing the answer to something, but you can't know fate you don't know what fate can deal you. Actually he took that back that was bullshit he knew his fate he was a blade child and their fate would never change they were going to die one way or another. They would die he'd known that since he was four he knew he found out the hard way when his father..._Sonja_.

If he knew then why did he run? He ran to..._Eyes_. He didn't want to see Eyes. Eyes didn't need him anymore Eyes wasn't the little kid that followed him around anymore, no matter how much he wanted him to be. He had lied even though he hated lying he had lied Eyes did change. Everything changed. Kanone had uncounciously clenched his fists thinking about everything things were going to keep changing no matter how much he didn't want them to.

Kanone looked back up at the moon Eyes did need him Amare too. Even if they didn't relize it the Hunters were after him and he couldn't those two in danger. However he knew niether two would listen to him Amare would come to him and so would Eyes they were both stubborn, both a couple of stubborn fools. Both chose to believe in a changing fate he hated it he hated how they could so easily believe yet he envied it so much. _How long Eyes...Amare... how long can you believe in hope...I long gave up believeing for it will cause nothing but pain. _Kanone clutched the necklace that had once belonged to his sister smiling as he remembered her warm smile and laugh. _You believed Sonja you believed with all your heart only to have it shattered...I can't be like you I refuse to put myself through that. _

_Hope...salvation...I don't need it. _

But he wanted it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh happy day I'm finally done! Yay chapter ten! I hope I did a good job on Kanone what do you guys think? See he finally made his big appearance you guys haapy it's what you've been waiting for. Okay...I got chapter eleven as well(damn). I'll try to get out in a decent amount of time, I'll promise you that much. Anyway while you guys wait for chapter eleven you can check out chapter two of Ressurrection of Chaos, and chapter two of Dysfunctional which should both be out soon.

Anyway see you guys soon bye bye. Oh and REVIEW! Pretty please.


End file.
